


A Hex Of A Bargain

by SpunYarn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Is It Cheating If Everyone Is Into It?, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunYarn/pseuds/SpunYarn
Summary: With Robin and Tharja's anniversary on the horizon, the strategist is in a bit of a panicked state trying to find the perfect gift in Anna's shop. Anna wants to help, but she just can't turn off that instinct that tells her that being a bit flirty gets her bigger tips. She's about to learn that she has to be a little bit more careful with who she flirts with, because sometimes, the 'tips' can be too big to handle.
Relationships: Anna/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Anna/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	1. A Bargain Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin comes into Anna's shop looking for a gift for their anniversary. Anna just can't turn off that bad habit of flirting with her customers to get bigger tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! Remember that One-Shot that I said I was going to write? Turns out I'm still terrible at writing One-Shots because this here is a whole chapter of sexy build up.
> 
> Also, this is not part of my "Book of Hexes" even though the title seems like it would be. Sometimes I think of chapter titles and what they would be. This one was an idea that crept into my head that I knew I'd never be able to use in book of hexes. It just stuck as a thing in my head. I suppose this could be part of the book of hexes, but given how those stories are mostly about despair and character growth with a steamy interlude, and this is a smutty one-shot that ballooned into multiple chapters because I'm crazy, they are kind of different.

It was easy to lose track of what day it was on the calendar when so much of it was filled with battles. Cleaning up bandits, defeating Plegians, and removing any Risen that they came across had filled a lot of the schedule for the Shepards. It would have been forgivable with such a widely packed and erratic calendar to forget a single specific day. That was at least what Chrom had tried to say when he had forgotten his anniversary to Sumia.

The reaction of the pegasus knight was what had lit a fire under Robin to make extra notes to remember his own anniversary. It was the healthy fear of how Tharja would react should he forget that had caused him to start work early. That was also the reason that he had once again found himself frequenting Anna’s stall. As a fine purveyor of basically everything, Robin had been sure that he would find something suitable to celebrate another year.

For the question of what to actually get the dark witch, he was still drawing a blank. It was hard to shop for Tharja. She didn’t really talk about her interests. From what Robin had gathered she was interested in hexes, and doing whatever he suggested. It was hard to pick the perfect gift for someone that seemed willing to change their entire personality to better please him. Honestly, he couldn’t be sure if she was actually willing to do that, or if she had just said it that one time.

Publicly, Tharja was the terrifying ex-plegian sorceress, who’s talents extended to every type of dark art. At first Robin had considered buying her materials or grimoires to help her in her studies, but he quickly discovered how little he knew about that subject. After that he had quickly run out of ideas. She didn’t really wear jewelry, she seemed very satisfied with the clothes she had, as a master of magic, she cared not for the scent of perfumes.

Robin had been bouncing ideas off of Anna for the past few weeks. Every time he was able to sneak away from Tharja for long enough, he’d check in, but so far they had come up empty. Robin suspected that part of their problem was that he was holding back the one idea he actually had. With the clock ticking dangerously close, the strategist was struggling with the question of whether or not to put everything on the table.

While he couldn’t really help her with her dark arts, Tharja had shown a particular interest in one other hobby. Whenever Tharja was not working on a new hex, or they weren’t in battle, the dark witch spent her time seducing Robin into bed. It wasn’t a thing that he was complaining about, but it was also difficult to talk to anyone in camp about. How did he say she had an insatiable appetite for sex without sounding like he was trying to gloat?

So Robin had found himself in a dire situation, willing to risk an uncomfortable conversation because he had run out of time. He had tried to think of everything else over the past two weeks, and now he needed something for the next day. Keeping Tharja happy was worth risking embarrassment. The strategist let out a long sigh, placing his palms on the counter and looking at the redheaded merchant, “What about something to spice up our love life?”

Anna placed her fingers to her lips, a wide smile spreading across her face, “Oh my!” A devilish glint flashed in her eyes, making it clear that Robin wouldn’t escape this without a _little_ teasing, “Are you saying that things are getting stale in the bedroom?”

Robin narrowed his eyes slightly, “I didn’t-” He stopped himself quickly and glared at the merchant for a moment, “It was just a thought, forget it.”

“Oh no.” Anna’s devilish smirk spread a little bit further, “You have piqued by curiosity. What sort of thing were you thinking of?”

Robin blushed a little and looked away. What a ridiculous question. How was he supposed to even begin to answer that? He really had no idea. What sorts of things did couples do to add a little bit of extra heat to things? He thought he remembered someone in camp talking about role-play. Maybe he could get Tharja a skimpier version of a Pegasus Knight outfit, or maybe some thief clothes, and he could play the rough barbarian. No, that was ridiculous. How did you even come up with role-play scenarios? He might as well have suggested the ‘nervous shop patron and the sexy shop-keeper’. He shook his head, trying to clear such treacherous thoughts from his head.

“I don’t know.” He groaned softly, “What would you suggest?”

The redheaded merchant smiled softly, having taken notice of the way that the young man’s eyes had trailed over her for a moment before his exasperated response. It was too tantalizing a thread not to pick at, “Hmmmm…I don’t know…” She leaned over the counter to give him a better glance at her curves while feigning deep thought on his trouble, “I suppose I could come up with a few ideas…”

Robin swallowed hard, trying not to take notice of the way that she had not done up the buttons of her collar. This was ridiculous! His mind was only going in that direction because of the topic of conversation. He never would have noticed her bared neck, or the tiniest glimpse of cleavage if his mind hadn’t already been in the gutter. It wasn’t like the thought of being alone with Anna in her shop had gotten him excited or anything.

“You could always add a third person.” Anna tapped her fingertip against her lip as she continued to smirk at the young man.

“That’s-” The strategist quickly shook his head, not letting himself think about her suggestion. It was obviously too ridiculous. He had spent the last few weeks trying to come up with an answer, and only been willing to broach this sensitive topic because he was running out of time, “Who could I even ask to do that, and on such short notice?”

Anna let out a sensual chuckle and then purred as she ran her eyes over Robin, “Maybe the answer is closer than you think.” She raised an eyebrow and slowly brought one hand out, to gently touch at the collar of his robes, “I know at least one person in the Shepards who’s still single.”

Flirting back and forth was just a thing the two of them did. She didn’t really mean it. She probably toyed with most of the men like this. Robin just had to keep reminding himself of that. The best way to do that was to make sure he fired back quickly, “Too bad I can’t just rent you for an evening.” He regretted saying it immediately because of all of the lewd thoughts it caused to sprout up in his mind.

The trickster merchant, never one to miss a beat immediately responded, “I don’t know. Now that I know what you’re thinking, I’m sure we could come to an _arrangement_.”

Robin felt his mouth go dry at Anna’s suggestion, but knew he’d lose this little game if he let himself think about it, “Clearly I couldn’t afford you.”

Anna blushed at the complement, but didn’t even slow down, “Obviously I’d give _you_ a discount.”

The strategist let out a low groan, unable to think of a pithy response faster than his mind could run wild with the redhead’s sexy flirting. She was too quick, and she hadn’t seemed fazed by anything he had said. How was it that he seemed to be the only one with vivid images of what she was pretending to offer playing in his head? He closed his eyes tightly and let out a long sigh in an attempt to calm his nerves and purify his thoughts. The only thing he could think of that might fluster her would be to pretend like it was something serious that he was considering.

“I don’t know how I’d feel about giving you gold to do something like that.” Robin smiled weakly, hoping that at the very least she’d take that as an opportunity to change the topic.

“Hmmm…You’re right.” Anna nodded softly, smirking as she heard Robin let out a relieved breath, “Seems like it would be better as a trading favours type of transaction doesn’t it?” She smirked and slowly let her fingertip trail over her chin and down her neck, “Of course a favour from the strategist of the Shepards…I’d really have to _earn_ that wouldn’t I?”

Robin let out another frustrated groan, “Okay, you win, can we go back to being serious now?”

The merchant gave another honeyed chuckle as her finger caught on a button of her shirt, “Who said we weren’t being serious?”

A strangled noise escaped the strategist’s lips as he watched her finger tug at her shirt a little. He closed his eyes quickly and turned towards the entrance, “I’ll come back later.” He squeaked out the words, “Tell me if you think of anything.”

With that the grandmaster made a hasty retreat from the merchant’s shop. Anna smiled as she watched him run off, knowing that her offers hadn’t entirely been in jest. While Robin wasn’t aware of it, rumours of the stamina that he and Tharja had in regards to night-time activities had already started to spread. There was also the fact that Anna was woefully single, and Robin was the only man in camp who even tried to keep up with her flirting. He and Tharja also happened to be pretty easy on the eyes. It didn’t take a lot to imagine herself enjoying a night spent with the two of them.

The merchant sighed as she leaned back against the shelves of potions and poultices behind her. She could probably think about the exciting situations she had put into the strategist’s head all night, but she still had work to do. When all of her wares were properly sorted for the next day and her ledger was balanced, that was when she could let her mind wander to such things. She smiled bitterly at the fact she was making plans for a fitful and lonely night with nothing but fantasies and her own fingers to keep her warm.

When Anna opened her eyes, her body jolted at the sight of the dark and shadowy presence on the other side of her counter. Her eyes flashed over to the bell by the door that hadn’t alerted her to anyone’s entry, then back to her new customer. The merchant felt her mouth go dry as she wondered how long the dark sorceress had been there. The redhead clearly tried to empty her mind, fearful that the other woman’s piercing dark eyes might see into her thoughts.

“Tharja…I didn’t see you there.” Anna forced an awkward smile and took the step back to her counter, “Was there something that you wanted help with?”

The dark sorceress was, as usual, clutching an arcane tome against her chest. Anna really thought it was a bit of a shame that she always chose to head that luscious chest behind a book. Perhaps it boiled down to only being interested in Robin seeing her assets. It might also have been part of maintaining the slightly threatening aura that the shadowy witch always had about her. Anna had to admit, the dark shadow that hid the top half of her face being punctuated by the eerie glint of her eyes did feel more than a little threatening.

“There is. I was hoping to make a purchase.” Tharja’s voice was calm, like the surface of a lake that was hiding a terrifying sea monster. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she slowly brought the old tome she was clutching to her chest forward, sliding it onto the counter, “I’m always interested in testing out a new hex and expanding my repertoire.”

Anna forced a smile as she nodded and looked down at the book. It was an old tome that she had picked up somewhere in her journeys through Plegia. Finding someone knowledgable enough about the dark arts to appraise it had been a bit of a challenge. Learning of the tome’s devious purpose gave her pause to consider destroying it. The only reason she hadn’t was because the spell locked inside would only be effective for about a day. In the end she had locked it up in one of her chests of items too dangerous for public consumption. The realization of what Tharja had brought her caused her smile to vanish and her blood to run cold.

“Ah…” She tried to force her merchant smile again as she looked up at Tharja, “Are you sure you want that tome? Using magic to make people follow orders seems pretty dangerous.”

The spell locked inside of the tome had apparently been some sort of Plegian experiment. The original purpose had been to make more perfect soldiers who were more willing to follow dangerous orders. While the implications of a spell that could make its target more suggestible were truly terrifying, it had proved impractical for Plegia’s purposes. It only targeted one person at a time, so casting it on an army would be a logistical nightmare. It was also difficult to convince soldiers to submit to having the spell placed on them. With the Risen, the spell had become all but useless for its initial purposes, and now it was more of a terrifying oddity.

Tharja’s lips curled into a wicked smile as she slowly lifted the cover of the book, “Magic is only dangerous in the wrong hands. There are plenty of safe applications for using magic to make someone more…_pliable_.” Her tongue darted out, tracing over the edges of her lips, “I thought I could use a little magic as an anniversary present for my husband.” Her dark eyes flashed back to Anna as she gently caressed the pages with her fingertips, “I hear he might want to ‘spice up our love life’…”

Anna’s face went white as she recognized the sudden level of danger that she was in with a nervous laugh, “Haha. Let’s stay calm now, no one needs to get hurt…” She gripped onto the edge of her counter, wondering if she had the strength to lift it and turn it into a barrier.

The witch’s expression softened slightly, “Oh, no. Why would I want to hurt you?” She laid her palm flat against the counter, leaning over slightly to close the distance. The new angle was imposing, but also did an excellent job of accentuating her womanly figure, “You helped me figure out what my husband wanted for our anniversary.”

The redheaded merchant swallowed uncomfortably. The tone Tharja had used to say that she wasn’t in danger hadn’t actually made her feel any safer. Reading between the lines of what Tharja had said did afford the merchant a small taste of relief. Using the book for some sexy play with her husband was definitely a misuse of magic, but as long as Anna kept that to herself she was probably safe. If the cost of saving her skin was selling Tharja the book and promising to forget about this awkward exchange, Anna was willing to pay it.

It wasn’t like Anna could really argue with Tharja’s logic. A spell like that didn’t have to be dangerous, especially if it was used between two consenting adults. The merchant blushed as she tried not to imagine Tharja looking down her nose and issuing orders to her husband. Anna swallowed as her eyes slowly traced over the curvaceous form of the sorceress before her. A moment later she found herself trying not to imagine Tharja convincing Robin cast the spell on her instead. It was an easy thing to imagine Tharja magically casting aside her ability to resist letting Robin use her sinful body in any way he saw fit.

No. Anna shook her head in an attempt to clear away such sultry and lewd thoughts. She couldn’t sell such a dangerous book to such a dangerous woman. Who knew what she might really do with it, “I can’t sell you-”

“Perhaps not sell. What about a rental? Earlier you suggested renting your body to my husband for a favour.” The witch wore a villainous smile as she employed a devious bit of blackmail.

Anna blanched, “That was-”

Tharja quickly placed a fingertip against the merchant’s lips to silence her. She smiled seductively and produced a small satchel of coins from inside of her cape. She deposited the currency on the counter with a sensual chuckle, “Won’t you _rent_ it to me?”

Anna quickly forced herself back into merchant mode at the sound of coins being placed on her counter. She leaned forward herself, attempting to imitate the secretive posture of the shadowy witch, her eyes fiery with her passion for commerce. Her fingers snatched the small bag of coins, sliding it off the counter and into a drawer for later counting, “I will happily take your money, but are you sure you should be using that spell on the Shepards’s strategist?”

The witch’s chuckle caused a warm shiver to run down the merchant’s spine, “Oh, heavens, Anna. I thought we were talking about using magic to make my target more suggestible. I doubt any spell could make someone act against their character.” She idly traced her fingers over the page again, holding the merchant’s gaze with her own.

The redhead blinked in confusion, “Then why did you want to rent the spellbook?”

Tharja chuckled again as she slowly brought the hand that wasn’t tracing runes in the grimoire up to cradle Anna’s cheek. The merchant went tense for a moment before letting herself relax into the other woman’s warm palm. Tharja smiled at the way that the redhead surrendered to her touch and slowly trailed her fingers down the side of the merchant’s neck, enjoying the soft shudders that her touch caused in the other woman’s body.

“Be honest now, Anna…” The witch smiled as her fingers slipped past the merchant’s collar, “If in your little flirting session, Robin had dropped a bag of coins on your counter to purchase you for the night, would you have taken it?” She chuckled as she felt Anna tense up at the question, “Would you have eagerly done whatever was asked of you to _complete_ his _transaction_?”

“Tharja, I-” Anna gasped softly as the witch traced delightful patterns over her collarbone. She found herself unable to verbally deny Tharja’s claims. The merchant reluctantly started to pull herself away.

Tharja raised an eyebrow as Anna began to pull away from her, “Are you saying you wouldn’t have followed him back to our tent? You wouldn’t have accepted the invitation to cast yourself into our lustful debauchery?”

Anna moaned as her mind was flooded with all of the lewd images she had been desperately trying to ignore. She grit her teeth and looked into Tharja’s eyes. She could hardly lie at this point. In a soft and defeated voice she let out a weak whisper, “I would have.”

“Good.” Tharja smiled as she brought her hand up from the open tome, an etherial glow dripping from her fingertips.

Anna’s eyes went wide, her body freezing as she looked at the strange goopy looking magic in the witch’s hand, “Tharja-” She gasped, her eyes flashing back to the witch’s face, “What are you-?”

“Still feigning ignorance, I see…” Tharja let out another warm and honeyed chuckle as she quickly brought her hand forward. She traced her fingertips around the merchant’s throat. Her fingertips left an eerie glowing pattern around the merchant’s throat like some ethereal collar made of dark eldritch magic. Upon completing her task the witch pulled the merchant close, her warm breath tickling against her ear as spoke a sensual whisper to the merchant girl, “My intentions were to rent _you_.”

Tharja’s warm chuckle caused Anna’s heart to skip a beat, “You’re free to refuse, but I’d like you to come to our tent tomorrow morning.” The witch traced her lips over the edge of Anna’s ear, causing the merchant to shiver when she gently nipped at her earlobe, “I’ll be waiting for you, bright and early…”

The whisper was enough to make Anna’s knees weak. She held onto the edge of the counter with all her strength just to keep from staggering. By the time she had recovered, the witch had taken a step back, pulling the book from the counter to her chest. Anna shuddered as she looked at the sinful and devious smile painted on Tharja’s lips. It was clear with a single glance that Tharja was entirely serious in her offer. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, unsure whether it was the spell or her own desires that caused her body to burn with anticipation. She watched the witch sway her hips as she left her shop as if in a trance. Anna knew with certainty that this was one heck of a bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Anna under the effects of a strange spell, will she be turned into a mindless zombie? Has the red-headed merchant girl dug herself into a hole that she can't get out of? What wicked whims will the witchy woman force upon her?
> 
> For the answers to these questions and more, tune in, literally right now because I wrote this chapter and the next one at the same time!!!


	2. Services Rendered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to resist the siren's call, Anna finds herself in Robin and Tharja's tent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will learn to write One-Shots.

Anna shuddered as she knelt on the floor of Robin’s tent. This was clearly wrong. She shouldn’t have been here. It was all because of that spell that Tharja had cast on her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. The little daydreams she had about this situation seemed so much safer than waiting patiently for the excitement to begin. It seemed too unreal that she would be here now. Sure she had flirted with Robin and made those jokes, but she had never planned for things to go so far.

This was all because of that spell! It wasn’t her fault that she had walked over to Robin’s tent with a skip in her step. The warm tingle of anticipation when Tharja pulled her into the dark tent couldn’t have just been her normal reaction. The spell had made her lean into the witch’s touch as Tharja’s deft fingers had gone to work stripping the merchant of everything but her cape. Even with Tharja also wearing nothing but her cape, it seemed insane that Anna would have let herself get into this state in her right mind. It had to be dark arcane magic that had her squirming with anticipation as she watched Tharja slip onto her bed where a blindfolded Robin awaited.

“Is the blindfold necessary?” Robin sat on the bed, slightly afraid of reaching for the blindfold himself, “The blindfold seems really unnecessary…”

Tharja curled her arms around her husband from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder, “You wouldn’t want to ruin your _surprise_ would you?” Her sultry whisper hung in the air like a sweet perfume as she held the redheaded merchant in place with a lustful gaze.

Robin felt a shiver run up his spine at the word surprise. Really the whole setting had a mysterious allure to it. How was he supposed to take Tharja blindfolding him before he even had a chance to put on pants? He wasn’t sure that he understood what was going on though. He knew that it was their anniversary. The date had been one of his major focuses for the past few weeks. He was more than a little concerned that he wasn’t prepared.

The strategist spoke up softly, “If this is part of an anniversary gift, I’m worried that I might not be able to measure up to whatever you got me.” In complete honesty, he had been hoping to slip away to Anna’s stall and surprise her with something by the end of the night. He had expected to at least have a few minutes to get away before any festivities began.

Tharja smirked as she continued to watch the merchant girl squirm impatiently, “Don’t be silly.” She leaned down to place a soft kiss against his shoulder, “You can’t have possibly found the time to get something for me.”

Robin tensed up under her touch, bracing for some sort of harsh punishment, “Wait, I can expla-!”

“Shhhhh…” With a quick but gentle movement, the witch had placed a finger to Robin’s lips to silence him, “While you are most adorable when you’re panicked, it’s unnecessary.” She placed her lips against his neck for a moment, only pulling away after gently raking her teeth over his skin, “All I want for our anniversary…” She smiled and slowly started tracing kisses up the side of his neck, “…is for you to cast off the outside world for a day.”

The strategist felt another involuntary shiver run through his body, “Is that the reason for the blindfold?” He swallowed nervously as Tharja gently nipped at his neck just under his jawline, “Are you trying to make my time inside with you more exciting?”

A dark chuckle bubbled up from deep in Tharja’s throat, “I suppose you could keep it on…” She slowly traced her finger from his chin down his chest, “…but I wasn’t lying about having a surprise.” She flashed her dark eyes to Anna who was becoming noticeably more nervous the more time she had to think about what was happening, “You just have to promise to _share_.”

Anna had been about to get up, to cut her losses and get out of here before things got out of hand. She had been pushing herself up to her feet and was just going to make a run for it, leaving her clothes behind. Just before she could put her plan into motion, Tharja had said the word ‘share’ with that lustful and breathy tone. It was like a magic spell that didn’t need a tome or ingredients. It was a special power that made the merchant’s knees go weak, a warm tingle settling in her nethers. It was all the redhead could do to keep from moaning at how hard such a simple word had hit her.

Robin furrowed his brow under the blindfold and slowly brought his hand up to his face, “Can I look?”

The dark witch slipped off of the bed, crawling over to Anna like some sort of predatory cat. The merchant shivered, something primal telling her that she should run or risk being devoured alive. In the instant of hesitation, Tharja had slithered behind her, wrapping her arms around the trickster merchant, sealing her in place. One hand slipped up, fingertips tickling at the dip in Anna’s collarbone. The witch’s other slender hand slipped down between the redhead’s thighs, threatening to claim the treasure that lay below. Anna bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as the witch teased her body.

Tharja spoke in that same warm and seductive tone, “You may.”

When Robin lifted the blindfold he was blessed with the vision of his mostly naked wife assaulting the mostly naked Anna with her lustful touch, “Tharja…” He did his best to sound disappointed, but the young man seated on the edge of the bed could not hide his body’s eagerness to partake in Tharja’s gift, “What did you do?”

Tharja’s lips formed a dark smile as she finally pushed a long finger between Anna’s folds, causing the redhead to break her silence with a gasp and a moan, “She’s a gift.” The witch leaned her head down past Anna’s tall collar, “Something you were afraid to ask for.” Tharja smirked her fingers coming up to the faintly glowing ‘slave collar’ that was still painted with magic around Anna’s neck, “She’s our cute little pet for the day.”

“When you said you had something you wanted to share I was thinking a cake, or some snacks.” Robin stared at the two women.

The witch pulled the hand that had been plundering between Anna’s legs up, and with a mischievous smile, dipped her tongue out to taste the nectar on her fingertips, “Well…she is delicious.”

Shifting uncomfortable on the edge of the bed, Robin tried to think of something other than Tharja lapping up Anna’s juices, “I don’t feel right about you using magic to control people, Tharja.”

Tharja let out a long sigh before letting her chis rest on Anna’s shoulder. She loved Robin with all of her heart, but at the moment he was being difficult, and she honestly wasn’t sure why. Tharja turned her head, as her hand went back down to the space between Anna’s thighs, watching the girl wince and struggle not to make any embarrassing noises. Wasn’t this what Robin had been hoping for? Wasn’t this what they had both been hoping for? What had all of that back and forth that she had witnessed been about if it wasn’t this?

“Perhaps I’ll just play with her myself then.” The witch muttered softly before looking back to Robin, “I had been looking forward to watching you enjoy her though…it does seem like a waste.”

Robin gripped the edge of the bed, struggling to keep his body in check, “She probably doesn’t even want to be here.”

Tharja kept her eyes locked on Robin’s as she gently nipped at the merchant’s neck, eliciting another delicious moan. The witch pulled her lips away from Anna’s neck, whispering against the damp skin, “Do you want to be here, Anna?” The merchant nodded. Tharja kept her burning eyes locked with Robin’s, “See?”

“That doesn’t-” Robin started.

Tharja cut him off, “Do you like the look of my husband’s ‘sword’?” Anna nodded again. Tharja began trailing kisses up Anna’s neck, “Do you want to crawl over to him and show him that your silver tongue is good for more than striking bargains?” Anna looked up at Robin, through half-lidded eyes, nodding her head again.

“She’s just doing that because of the spell.” Robin spoke, trying to find some way to make Tharja’s plan fall apart.

The witch gently nipped at Anna’s earlobe, her lips forming a victorious smile, “It is important that you are honest, Anna…” Tharja started before placing a kiss at the back of the merchant’s ear and continuing her sultry whispers, “If there was no spell…If you were here, on your knees, with Robin before you, just as he is now…” Tharja’s eyes seemed to glow with a mixture of arcane energy an animalistic lust, “If I gave you my blessing…” She curled her finger into the redhead’s folds to draw another moan from her lips, “Would you wrap your lips around him, fill your mouth with his taste?”

Anna moaned her response, “Yessss…”

Robin gasped softly, his length twitching at the clear response, “That doesn’t-”

Tharja’s piercing gaze was cold enough to freeze Robin’s words on his tongue, “You’re being unkind, Robin.” The witch returned to slowly sliding her fingers in and out of the mewling merchant’s quivering lower lips, “What kind of host accuses their guest of lying to them?”

The strategist closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, “I don’t think she really wants to-Ngh!”

In an instant Tharja had silenced Robin’s retort by drawing her fingers free from the merchant and wrapping her sex-soaked hand around his throbbing length. The witch gave a few slow pumps, coating the strategist’s length in Anna’s juices, “She’s literally dripping with her desire to do it. What more proof could you ask for?”

Robin shuddered and let out a soft moan, “Ahh…Alright.”

A dark smile spread across Tharja’s lips as she drew her hand back from Robin’s member. She gently nipped at the back of Anna’s ear before letting another sultry whisper tickle at the merchant’s senses, “Quickly now before he starts doubting you again.”

Anna swallowed her nervousness, knowing that Tharja was right. If she took too long Robin would go back to claiming she was being forced. She didn’t have time to be nervous. The redhead dipped her head forward, opening her mouth wide to catch the head of Robin’s cock with her tongue. She looked up at him as he moaned, the salty taste of her own juices mixing with his musk into a heady assault on her senses.

Tharja smiled as she released the redhead from her sinful hug. The witch shifted out from behind the merchant who had wrapped her lips around Robin’s bulbous tip before letting out a pleasant moan around his sensitive skin. The dark woman chuckled as she watched closely from her new angle as Anna slowly brought her hands up to grasp at Robin’s thighs, her head shifting forward to take more of his length between her pillowy lips.

Anna closed her eyes, her tongue gently tracing over his length. Every time he moaned it sent a shiver down her spine. She was exhilarated with every subtle thrust of his hips, knowing that he had to fight himself from taking control. She savoured every slow bob of her head, the excitement of knowing that the strategist could easily dig his fingers into her hair and simply use her providing a perverse pleasure. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes as she slowly dragged her lips over his skin. She moaned against his skin as she wondered how much it would take to make him lose control.

The slow movement played torture on more than just Robin. Tharja let out a soft moan when her twitching fingers found their way between her own thighs to the moist heat of her sex. She had expected the merchant to dive forward, to be one panicked jolt of movement after the other. Instead, Anna was proving to be a worthy the adversary, taking her time to tease things out and test limits. It was a practiced approach that made the witch wonder just how many times Anna had done this before.

Robin grunted, his hips twitching slightly. Things had progressed quickly for him. With Tharja getting him started, and all of their conversations it wasn’t much of a surprise. Adding the taboo factor that it was a woman who was most definitely not his wife that was nestled between his knees, it hadn’t taken him long to be ready to burst, “Ahhh…I’m close…”

Tharja moaned softly as she continued to slide her fingers in and out of her dripping folds, keeping pace with the merchant’s head bobs. When Robin made his announcement, the witch felt her lips curl into a cruel smile. She brought her free hand up, gently curling her fingers over Anna’s shoulder before speaking in a breathy voice, “Don’t spill.”

Anna had been second guessing what she should do, but Tharja’s words had removed the question from her mind. She pulled her head back until he had almost escaped from her lips, teasing at his head with her tongue. The merchant moaned darkly around the head or Robin’s shaft as he twitched between her lips. His seed burst forth in thick ropes, mild bitterness splashing over her tongue. Her eyes fluttered closed as she caught his musky release in her mouth, only pulling away as the twitching came to an end. The merchant looked up at Robin through her eyelashes, slowly opening her mouth to display the mess within.

Tharja smiled as she shifted up onto the very edge of the bed next to Robin, leaning into his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, “Do you think she should swallow it?”

Robin groaned softly in response to his wife, “I forbid you from using magic to make her do that.”

Tharja gently kissed at Robin’s cheek, “Spoilt-sport.” She then let go of him and leaned back on the bed to watch Anna, “Do with it whatever you feel is right.”

This time the devious smile was on Anna’s lips. The merchant moved with the dexterity and grace of a true predator, snaking up Tharja’s body in an instant. She brought her hands up, taking a firm hold under the witch’s ears and then pressed a bruising kiss against her lips. Tharja’s eyes went wide, her shock leaving her ill-prepared for the merchant’s tongue forcing its way past her lips. A moment later and the merchant had transferred the thick sticky musk of Robin’s release into the other woman’s waiting mouth. Before Tharja had a chance to react, Anna had broken the kiss, a devious smile on her lips and a lustful glow behind her eyes.

Tharja slowly brought one hand to her lips, her breath coming in short ragged gasps. She had swallowed the sticky mess that had been unceremoniously forced past her lips before she even had a chance to think about it. Now she felt lost in a haze, drunk on the sudden burst of passion. She slowly brought a hand to her lips, her cheeks flushed as her mind struggled to process what had just happened.

Robin let out a low groan, life quickly returning to his nethers as a result of the show that was unfolding next to him. He swallowed weakly as he looked over to them, “So what now?”

Anna smirked, her fingers moving quickly to retrieve the blindfold that had been discarded earlier. The dextrous merchant moved with lightning speed, tying it around the witch’s head. Unlike in Robin’s case where it had covered his eyes, this time it covered the witch’s mouth. Tharja’s eyes went wide again as Anna pushed her back to the bed, “Now that she can’t issue any more orders, I think I’d like to see what her face looks like when you fuck her senseless.

“MMMMNFF!” Tharja struggled weakly, bringing up her hands only to have them pinned back to the bed by the redhead above her. This hadn’t been her plan. It was supposed to be a fun game where they taught the merchant girl a lesson about being a tease. She squirmed, struggling slightly as she felt Robin take a hold of her hips and lift her slightly off of the bed. She couldn’t let this humiliating defeat by the merchant stand! She’d wipe that smug smile off of Anna’s lips. She just needed to speak and then she could-

Robin thrust his hips forward, burying himself to the root in the witch with a single thrust, “MMMMNGNNNFF!!!” He wasted no time before building up to a rough pace, sawing in and out of the mewling and helpless sorceress. Robin’s fingers dug into Tharja’s shapely hips as he attempted to draw her hips into his on every thrust. He took advantage of Anna’s saliva and the gushing juices of Tharja’s own excitement to drive as deeply into her as he could with every stroke.

Tharja was instantly converted into a mewling mess of a woman. Her fingers interlaced with Anna’s gripping tightly as if the merchant were her only anchor to reality. She could feel Anna’s wet heat against her tummy, the merchant’s knees digging into the bed on either side of her hips. Tharja’s lets struggled to find something to grip onto before finally circling around Robin’s hips. The strategist continued his ruthless pace of pounding into her helpless body, the bed creaking in protest to the sudden rough movements.

Anna watched Tharja with a smug smirk, leaning down to nibble at the witch’s collarbone. The friction of Tharja’s shifting body against her exposed sex was producing a warm buzz in the back of her mind. She could feel every one of Robin’s thrusts, pushing Tharja against her. A voice in the back of her head kept reminding her the with a simple word it could be her that was the mewling and helpless mess. If she had been a little slower, or a little less clover, Tharja could have issued an order and the redhead would be the mewling mess getting fucked. It was a shame she couldn’t stop being clever.

Tharja continued to groan, helpless against the brutal assaults on her senses. Her mind had begun to float in a haze of maddening sensations. The thoughts of rivalries, of games, of speaking up to attain victory all melted away under the brutal thrusts of Robin’s hips, and the hot feel of Anna’s lips on her skin. Her vision had begun to grow hazy, her back arching further from the bed as her skin tingled with bolts of pleasure. She felt like she had reached orgasm on that first thrust and then Robin had simply never let her back down.

Robin’s hips twitched slightly, his thrusts losing their tempo as his body shuddered. His own end was quickly approaching, the madness of his thrusts turning out to be his own undoing. He grit his teeth, stifling a groan as he struggled against the approach of his own orgasm. He dug his fingers into the witch’s hips, his thrusts becoming more feverish until finally he could take no more.

“MMMMMMNNNNNNNNHH!” Tharja’s body shuddered as Robin’s hips clamped tight against hers one last time. Her vision went white as she felt him release his hot seed deep within her core. Her legs squeezed around his hips, pulling him tighter as his hips shook in quick half-thrusts. The warmth of his seed traveled up into her stomach, warming her to her very soul as he claimed her deepest parts with his thick spunk.

After a few more shaky thrusts, the lovers finally parted. Tharja’s hips fell back down to the bed. Her chest heaved up and down with the labour of her ragged breathing. Her eyes stared off into the great abyss, unable to focus as she struggled to reassemble what was left of her broken mind.

Anna smiled softly, slowly drawing one of Tharja’s hands down her body, cupping the witch’s palm over her abused sex. The merchant let out a warm chuckle before giving Tharja a command that was familiar from moments before, “Don’t spill.” With that the redhead shifted off the bed, leaving an exhausted Tharja behind on the bed.

The merchant moved over to her discarded clothing and bags, retrieving a few small vials from her pouch. She looked over to Robin who was leaning on the edge of the bed, struggling to hold himself up. Anna smirked as she sauntered over behind him, wrapping one arm around him and holding the vial before his eyes with the other. Her lips formed a wicked smile as she whispered into his ear, “Tharja can’t be satisfied with just that…but don’t worry, this potion should give you the strength to push on.”

Tharja was shocked back into reality by the soft words and what they meant. The witch turned her eyes to Anna, a mixture of fear an excitement evident on her face. Her arms felt too heavy for her to reach the blindfold around her mouth, and she definitely lacked the strength to push herself to her feet. She felt her heart begin to race as she watched the strategist smirk softly before uncorking the first of an unknown number of vials and bringing it to his lips.

Anna’s lips curled into a dark smile as she looked over to Tharja, marking her victory with a single breath, “No refunds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end of our story? Were there originally two more chapters worth of content that I haven't written yet, but I was afraid you'd all think I was dead? Does the defiled dark mage dare draw Anna further into her den of debauchery? Have I just now discovered an intense love for alliteration that will carry over into future end notes!?
> 
> To maybe discover the answers to these questions and more, tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!


	3. Transaction Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna worries about the consequences of the spell that has been placed upon her. If only there was something that could take her mind off of it...

Anna stared at her reflection in the dressing mirror, her fingers gently prodding at the magic that still glowed around her throat. It felt like sufficient time had passed. Wasn’t this supposed to have gone away by now? Wasn’t her time of being ‘extra suggestible’ supposed to be behind her. She swallowed weakly, her eyes moving to the part of the reflection that displayed the two lovers on the bed behind her, still a tangled in a lewd dance of slow thrusts and breathy moans. The merchant wondered if perhaps she shouldn’t have introduced them to her special energy potion.

The merchant turned her eyes back to the reflected glowing collar once more. The low glow seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat. Was it supposed to do that? There was someone who could answer all of those questions, but they were…otherwise engaged. She looked back to Tharja who let out a particularly loud moan before both lovers collapsed into a heap.

Anna had lost count of how many times the married couple had gone at it. So far she had convinced herself not to ask the witch questions about the spell because it would mean drawing attention to the fact she was still there. As long as they were too busy with each other, no one was using a spell to make her do anything. Of course, once she had started to accidentally imagine what sorts of things they might make her do, Anna’s resistance to interrupting them had started to erode. Nagging fear had kept her silent so far, but perverse excitement and a fearful curiosity about what was normal with this spell were wearing her down.

What would happen to her if she got their attention? Would the dark sorceress, so confident in her spell-work, give Anna the answers she asked for? What if instead of answering her, the witch used that seductive voice and her terrible curse to steal the merchant’s will? Anna’s mind quickly spiralled down the twisting path of that trail of thought. The spell would definitely have her as just another member of the tangle of sweat, skin, and sex. With nothing but a sultry whisper from the witch, Anna would be little more than a moaning mess, and would definitely lose what little control she could still claim to have.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Not leaving herself vulnerable had been trained into Anna from an early age. The family business sometimes involved the trade of less than legal goods and interactions with unsavoury characters. If she showed any vulnerability it would mean people taking advantage of her. In the best case scenario it would cost her coin, and in the worst case, could cost something much more. She kept telling herself that she was probably safe in this situation, but the calculation of ‘probably’ meant it wasn’t certain.

The scent of sweat and sex that hung in the air was an intoxicating aroma for the merchant. Her body was itching to give in and to lose herself in the ecstasy of it all. It would be so easy to give in to the seductive pleasures of her fantasies. It would be so easy to willingly relinquish control. Her tongue longed to taste it. Her skin burned to feel it. Her heart raced at the very thought of it. She could just turn around and join them, give them the gift of letting her body become a playground to their alluring game of debauchery. Still the small voice in the back of her mind begged her to resist.

“You look troubled.” The voice of the witch coming from just behind her ear shook Anna from her thoughts.

The merchant wasn’t even really sure how much time had passed. She remembered trying not to pay too much attention after Robin and Tharja had finished with their most recent engagement. After that she had unsuccessfully attempted not to imagine herself tangled in their tantalizing tango. How long ago had that been? When exactly had she started daydreaming about giving in to the ache in her core?

Tharja wrapped an arm around the naked merchant, her fingertips dancing over the back of the redhead’s hand. Anna had immediately gone tense at the other woman’s touch, and shuddered slightly at the whisper against her ear, “You’re so tense…” The witch’s slender fingers moved up, tracing lazily over the glowing magic around the merchant’s throat, “You should learn to relax.”

Anna let out a shuddering moan as Tharja traced her fingertips along the glowing magic around the merchant’s throat. Slowly the redhead found herself melting into the witch’s grasp, “Shouldn’t the spell have started to wear off or something?” She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, trying not to think about the electric quality of Tharja’s touch.

“Hmmm…” Tharja seemed to think about this for a moment her eyes looking over the intricate pattern painted onto Anna’s skin, “I’d almost forgotten that it was even there.” The honeyed alluring tone of her voice was spiked with a touch of smug confidence. With one set of fingers still trailing about the merchant’s throat, the witch brought her other hand to the redhead’s stomach, slowly letting them trail downward, “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather keep it until you’re _satisfied_ that our deal is complete.”

“Nghn-” Anna closed her eyes as she tried to stifle her gasping reaction to Tharja’s skilled fingers returning to the burning heat between her thighs, “I don’t -ah- know what you’re t-talking about.” The redhead struggled to get the words out, her voice growing shaky and weak.

Tharja clicked her tongue and shook her head, her eyes burning into Anna’s through the reflection in the mirror, “It is not my intention to keep you here against your will.” Tharja gently probed a fingertip between Anna’s shivering folds, “If you’d like to return to the privacy of your own tent to be alone with yourself and all of those lewd fantasies you’ve been imagining, I’ll let you go.” Tharja’s finger slowly pushed its way between the moist folds of Anna’s sex, “Tell me honestly, what do you want?”

The merchant shuddered, her body leaning into the witch’s grasp. She could leave. She could forget about the spell that Tharja had cast on her and hurry back to her tent alone. She could curl up under the covers until the spell wore off and then never think about being vulnerable again. She could consider it a shining achievement that Tharja had cast a spell on her and the most extreme thing it had made her do was suck a dick. With the smug smile of victory she could proudly declare that she hadn’t even swallowed. All she had to do was say she wanted to leave.

“Ahnn-” Anna’s lips parted in a weak gasp as Tharja slowly began to slide her finger in and out of the merchant girl’s tight folds, “I…” If she asked she could stop thinking about how it felt to have Tharja’s body pushed against hers with each of Robin’s thrusts. Tharja drew her finger out just long enough to begin again with two fingers instead of just one, “Ah!” All she had to do was ask and she could forget about the orgasmic look in Tharja’s eyes as Robin filled her with his seed, “I-I w-want…”

Tharja nodded softly and gently kissed at the side of Anna’s neck, her fingers still lazily sliding back and forth, “What would make you happy…?”

Anna’s mind was suddenly filled with countless lewd fantasies. She imagined staring into Tharja’s eyes as their tongues danced over Robin’s turgid flesh. She could almost feel the blindfold strain against the headboard and her wrists as Robin claimed her bound and helpless form. Her blood boiled at the thought of Robin’s toned chest pressed to her back, riding him on the edge of the bed while the witch teased them both with her tongue. She imagined being too exhausted to stop them from continuing to use her, her body sticky with a mixture of sweat and spent fluids.

“Fuck me…” The merchant’s resistance crumbled, the fantasies stealing away the last of the energy she had to resist. She slapped her hands against the cool, smooth surface of the mirror, her shaky arms struggling to hold her defeated body up. She knew she was too smart to show weakness like this, but she couldn’t fight it anymore. She looked up to her reflection, seeing the desperate need in her own eyes. She’d go back to being strong and smart tomorrow.

Tharja flashed a devious smile and slowly drew her sticky fingers from Anna’s heat, “Anna’s asking you to fuck her, Darling.” She turned her gaze back to Robin, who was still sitting on the bed, “Do you think you could manage that?”

Anna’s bottom lip trembled as she watched in the reflection as Robin downed one of the vials from earlier and pushed himself to his feet. Oh god. What had she done? In a moment he was going to be right there. She tried not to think about all of the times she had fantasized while watching him browse her wares. She tried not to think of the lonely nights with her fingers, thinking about him pushing her over the counter in her shop. She tried not to think of the way his thick seed at felt in her mouth or how it had tasted on her tongue.

Robin gently placed a palm over Anna’s offered hip, “Do you really want this?”

The merchant bit her bottom lip, thinking of the embarrassment and better disappointment that would come from backing out now that she was so close. She screwed her eyes shut, her pride as a merchant and a woman roaring in her soul, “Fuck me senseless! What do you think I brought those potions for!?”

Anna’s eyes flashed open wide as saucers as she realized how what she had said could be taken. It was almost like she had asked for the strategist to use the potions to take her more than once. Her brain buzzed as she quickly tried to calculate how many potions they had already used, and how many times that might actually mean. If she didn’t speak up, she really would end up totally exhausted, covered in sweat and cum.

As the merchant parted her lips to speak, Robin rocked his hips forward, parting her folds with his meaty girth, “AAAAHHHHNNNMMMM!!!” Her nerves buzzed under the force of the orgasm from just Robin pushing in. The thoughts of anything that might happen after this vanished from her mind in an instant. All that was left for the merchant was the blinding pleasure of her coupling with the strategist.

Robin’s hands took a hold of Anna, his fingers curling over her round hips. With his grip on her hips pulled her back into his thrusts, his hips slapping against her behind with every deep thrust. The merchant’s lips parted in a long and low moan as Robin slowly built up a steady pace of thrusts. Her fingers twitched against the smooth surface of the mirror, seeking out any kind of handhold that could anchor her to the real world. Robin seemed unaware of Anna’s panicked state, his slow thrusts marching ever forward.

Tharja’s warm breath tickled at the merchant’s ear, “That’s the honest face I wanted to see.”

Anna looked up through her eyelashes at the mirror before her. Her lips were parted in shuddering moans. Her chest heaved and shook from the force of Robin’s thrusts as well as from her own ragged breathing. What caught her attention the most was the lustful glow in her eyes. It was that same satisfied yet hungry glow that had been in Tharja’s eyes when Anna had her pinned to the bed. Was that really what she looked like? How was she supposed to deny that she wanted it when her face looked like that?

Robin’s hips twitched at a different angle, drawing another dark moan from the back of Anna’s throat. Another shiver of pleasure shot up her spine as her innermost muscles squeezed at the thrusting invader. The part of her mind that would have voiced protest to giving in had drowned in this delectable pleasure. Before she even knew what was happening, the merchant had found herself rocking her body back into Robin’s powerful thrusts.

“Yes…” Anna moaned out, her fingertips sliding over the surface of the mirror, “More!”

Tharja chuckled, “You heard her. She wants more.” The witched slapped her palm against Robin’s ass, causing him to thrust deeper as a reaction.

Anna curled her toes another strangled sound somewhere between a moan and a cry slipping past her lips. Spurred on by the reaction, Robin pulled the merchant’s hips back harder in an attempt to replicate the earlier thrust. Every pounding thrust felt like it went to Anna’s very core. She felt like the last remaining parts of herself were being scraped away by Robin’s endless thrusts. Every moment was a bliss that she wasn’t sure she could live without anymore.

Robbin’s thrusts took on a shaky quality to their pace, a low groan accompanying the new change, “Ughnn…I’m close…”

Anna’s eyes fluttered open, her eyes watching her own glazed over and satisfied expression in the mirror. Something in the back of her mind was buzzing, but wasn’t sure why anymore. All she wanted was more. Her body shuddered out another low moan as Robin’s irregular thrusts continued to pound into her from behind. All she knew was that she just didn’t want him to stop.

“What should he do, Anna?” Tharja’s lips were so close that they brushed against the back of Anna’s ear.

Anna let out a low moan, her eyes fluttering closed again, “Whatever -AhN!- he wants.” She didn’t care anymore.

Robin’s hips shook with a few more unsteady thrusts, letting out a moan in appreciation to the merchant’s answer. His hips shook in a few more half thrusts before finally pulling her hips tight to his own. His cock twitched between her shuddering folds for a moment before he reached his end inside of the mewling redhead.

The merchant’s eyes flashed open as she felt Robin shoot his hot sticky load deep inside of her. The shock of what was happening, and the taboo nature of it all pushed the young merchant screaming over the edge of another orgasm. She could feel his molten seed pouring deep inside of her, filling all of the nooks and crannies of her sex with its hot gooey texture. As the young woman looked into the mirror she noticed that her expression was familiar. It was the same blissful joy that had been painted on Tharja’s features when she had received Robin’s release.

Once Robin had pulled back, Anna felt a mixture of their juices begin to leak from her abused folds, slowly flowing down the inside of her thighs. When the strategist finally let go of her hips, she slowly collapsed to the floor to a sitting position, her weakened legs folding in under her. She stared forward at her own reflection, her mind lost in a spiral of emotions as she struggled to come to grips with what had just happened.

Anna blinked back into the moment as her ears picked up an odd popping noise. Her hazy vision turned up just in time to see the witch tilting a freshly uncorked vial to her husband’s lips. Anna’s eyes slowly traced back down the mirror, stopping to watch life begin twitching back into the previously softening length of Robin that had so recently been inside of her. The merchant subconsciously licked her lips, her eyes following every movement of the half-mast shaft just behind her.

Tharja chuckled softly and then sank to her knees next to the merchant, turning her redhead until she was face to face with the beast that had defiled her. The witch placed a quick kiss to Anna’s lips before pulling away and speaking in a husky voice, “Do you need a moment before going on?”

Anna’s eyes flicked over to Tharja for a moment before returning to Robin’s length. Her lips formed a tired smile as she shifted around on her legs before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around Robin’s soiled cock.

Tharja let out another warm chuckle as she watched the girl slowly bob her head back and forth, “I guess not.”

oOoOo

Tharja smiled softly, her finger tracing lazy patterns over Anna’s shoulder as the exhausted merchant slept. The witch had to admit, the merchant had held out longer than anyone would have expected. Her dark eyes followed the damp rag that Robin was using to mop sweat and spent juices off of the merchant’s skin. It was truly a shame that they couldn’t leave Anna in her soiled state, but at the same time, it was a basic kindness to clean her up so she could leave when she awoke.

Robin stopped as he brought the rag to the faintly glowing magic that still circled the redhead’s throat, “So when _does_ this spell wear off?”

“Hmmm?” Tharja blinked, her dark eyes flicking up to the face of her husband, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Robin let out a long sigh before returning to cleaning duty, “I mean it doesn’t look good that you’re using magic to mind control someone.”

The witch chuckled before letting her head fall onto the pillow, “Oh…?” Her lips still formed a devious smile, “I’m not sure what you mean.” Her eyes had a mischievous glow to them as she watched her husband’s face take on a slightly frustrated expression, “I didn’t make her do anything.”

“But you could have.” Robin frowned as he tried to focus all of his attention on cleaning.

Tharja chuckled softly and slowly brought her hand up to the magic circle, “Oh, Robin…” She drew her thumb through the pattern on Anna’s throat, causing the collar to flicker and fade, “The only thing this hex did was make her skin glow.” Her eyes looked over the last fading embers of her ‘hex of luminous skin’, “I don’t even have the reagents on hand for a spell that would actually control someone’s mind.”

While something like taking control of someone’s mind was an insanely advanced skill, making glowing lights was the simplest thing imaginable. Making magic circles out of your own magical energies was a prerequisite to a number of spells. It was also handy for navigating darkened spaces. With Tharja’s magical talents she hadn’t even needed to focus on the circle she had placed around Anna’s neck to keep it going. She had just left it there, and there it had stayed.

Robin’s eyes flashed back to Tharja, the realization of what she was saying splashing across his features, “Wait, if there wasn’t a control spell then why…”

The witch brushed some of Anna’s rust-coloured hair out of her face before gently kissing the woman’s cheek. “Some of the oldest and most powerful spells aren’t magic at all.” She smiled softly, her eyes flashing back to Robin’s, “Anna didn’t need magic to make her like that…she just needed an excuse.” Tharja leaned her head forward so that her lips rested against the naked girl’s shoulder, “The secret to tricking her was that Anna wanted to be tricked.”

The strategist let out a long sigh as he looked over to Anna’s peacefully sleeping face. It seemed like a rather tense mental ballet had taken place over the last day or two. He wasn’t looking forward the moment that they were going to have to reveal the trick to the merchant girl. How did you even start that conversation. He imagined she wouldn’t be thrilled with ‘sorry my wife tricked you into having wild sex with me all day’. On second thought maybe he should hold off on that conversation until after they had picked out an anniversary gift for Tharja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit worried that the reveal feels clunky and forced. Honestly, I had always planned for my big reveal to be that the 'magic spell' was not a magic spell at all. It's kind of fun and sweet in a messed up and dark way, which is why it seemed to me like a plan that Tharja would concoct. Anyway, I still have plans for the final epilogue. It should be a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters, and probably won't be as spicy.
> 
> Will our heroes tell Anna that the magic spell was just a clever trick? Will the amorous Anna amicably accept an apology, or will she still be sour over the seductive sorceress's sly suggestion strategy? What will happen when everything is out in the open? Will Anna be able to return to her lonely nights of lusty fantasies? Seriously, what is Robin going to get Tharja as an anniversary gift!?
> 
> For the answers to these questions and more, tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!


	4. No Refunds Or Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of wild passion, Tharja joins Robin on his trip to Anna's shop in search for a suitable anniversary gift. Anna is still a little uncomfortable with everything that's happened. All the merchant wants is some alone time to gather her thoughts and deal with the madness that she's been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the time to finish this! Are you ready for the conclusion to this sexy adventure in all of its spicer and longer than I expected glory?

Anna leaned back against the edge of her counter, her lips twisted into a sour scowl as she shifted uncomfortably. Her arms were crossed just below her breasts in an attempt at a comforting self-hug. A mild soreness kept her from getting comfortable in any sort of seated position. It also served to keep her from forgetting about all of the strenuous activities that she had been participating in. Her cheeks felt warm as her mind played back the sinful memories of twisting, writhing pleasure. She coughed to clear her throat in an attempt to also clear the lusty fog from her brain.

Normally her shop was a sanctuary where she could go to get away from her troubles. The low light of the flickering candles, and the light odour of dust from further into the shop had always been so comforting. The thoughts of how one day all of her goods would transform into the smiling faces of satisfied customers and a hefty pouch of coin had always given her comfort. Now her sanctuary had been invaded. Her mind was filled with fantasies of moaning writhing pleasure so intense that she doubted anything she could do in the back room would offer her release. Not that she could go to the back room at the moment.

The merchant’s eyes flashed up at the sound of something shifting a little further into the store. She narrowed her eyes slightly, her lips still forming a prominent pout. Maybe once she had gotten rid of these customers she could make a plant to deal with her problems. That was assuming that no new customers wandered in here before she was able to ring up these two and usher them out.

She turned her eyes back to the door of her shop, catching on the curvaceous form of the wicked shadow witch. It was almost like Tharja was standing guard, trying to keep other people from entering…or perhaps trying to keep Anna from running away. The merchant girl had thought that after their time in the tent they’d all go their separate ways. It certainly would have been easier to clear her thoughts if shadowy succubus of a woman wasn’t swaying her hips as she browsed the shop’s wares. Anna supposed she had forgotten that before this had become a tale of sexual adventure it had been about Robin purchasing a gift for an anniversary.

“Is something troubling you, Anna?” The witch spoke up without even turning away from the shelves of jars filled with multi-coloured liquids that she was surveying.

That wall of potions triggered another flash of lewd memories to flood into Anna’s head. As Tharja’s fingers danced around the stopped of one of the energy restoring potions, a severing pulse of pleasure shot up Anna’s spine. Most of those potions were just bits of medicine, or mixes of herbs that probably actually served no purpose. Anna would have never admitted that she was pretty sure most of the potions were placebos…but then again, she never would have thought that the energy restoring potion worked as well as it did either.

Anna frowned, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before shifting uncomfortably with more wild sexual memories flooding her mind, “One or two things maybe…”

The comment had been enough to break Tharja’s concentration on the wall of potions. The witch turned, closing the distance between the two of them like an inky shadow slipping through the air. Before Anna had a chance to react the witch was directly beside her, leaning against the counter. The way she supported her weight with one locked arm seemed to accentuate her delicious curves even further. Her dark eyes watched the merchant closely, absorbing every nervous reaction to the sudden intrusion upon her space.

“If it’s just soreness I could take you to one of the healers. I’m sure they can offer you some relief.” Tharja’s free hand came up, her fingers gently teasing over the exposed part of Anna’s stomach, just under her crossed arms.

Anna shivered, her body tingling as it immediately began to react to the witch’s sensual touch. The shivers ran through her skin like lighting, raising goosebumps in their wake. A pleasant warmth traveled from the witch’s fingertips into Anna’s core, causing the merchant to let out a whimper of a moan as her body remembered the pleasures that Tharja’s fingers could deliver if they would only venture slightly lower. The merchant’s bottom lip trembled slightly, one of her hands shooting down to grip the edge of the counter while the other formed a weak hold on Tharja’s wrist.

With a gasp, the merchant let out a breathy whisper, “Tharja…please…”

Tharja’s lips curled into a mischievous smirk as her fingertips slowly traced a little lower, catching on the edge of Anna’s pants, “Or perhaps the ache you need relief from doesn’t need a healer at all…”

Soreness was certainly an issue, but it was hardly the only thing on Anna’s mind. The embarrassment of having to explain just why she was so sore to Lissa was more than Anna thought she could bare at the moment. While Libra was sure to say that he understood, having to say anything so personal and intimate to that stone-faced cleric was just impossible. It also didn’t help that the more pressing of Anna’s current problems was the burning heat that boiled inside of her at every one of Tharja’s brushing touches. The ache that now throbbed deep in her core begged for a very different kind of healing.

Anna’s hands shot forward, both of them curling around Tharja’s wrist. The merchant’s eyes were filled with an intense desperation. She knew that if she couldn’t stop the witch now, it would immediately be too late. The moment those slender fingers moved past fabric, Anna knew she’d be a helpless whimpering puppet, dancing to the invisible strings of pleasure wrapped around Tharja’s fingers. Every move the witch made stole more of Anna’s will to hold her back.

Tharja chuckled softly, “It’s cute how you struggle like a virgin that doesn’t want to admit how badly she wants to be spoiled.” The witch’s smile began to fade slightly. Surely there would have been more blood if this had been Anna’s first time. Of course, Anna was an active woman, and there was more than one way to lose the proof of one’s innocence. Just because there wasn’t any blood didn’t mean that Tharja hadn’t played the role of the seductive temptress pulling an innocent maiden into a depraved web of debauchery, “Surely that wasn’t…”

Anna felt the burning in her cheeks intensify, “O-Of course not!” She fidgeted uncomfortably, finding it difficult to meet Tharja’s gaze. Tharja began to let out a relieved breath, but it caught in her throat when she heard the merchant mutter softly, “It wasn’t like I could sell those marital aids without knowing if they were any good…”

Tharja shook her head slowly, drawing her hand a little further back, “I don’t think that counts, Anna.”

The merchant narrowed her eyes, “Of course it counts!”

With a soft sigh, Tharja began to draw her hand away. Somehow this whole game that they had played seemed too complicated with this new information. It had just been meant to be a bit of fun, and while it had most definitely been fun, it seemed to have come at more of a cost than Tharja had expected. There were probably worse ways for Anna to have lost her chastity, but not everyone was so open to doing things differently than the norm.

Anna’s fingers dug a little bit tighter into Tharja’s wrist, keeping the woman from entirely pulling away, “S-Stop it.” Her bottom lip quivered as she pulled Tharja’s palm back against the exposed strip of skin between her shirt and pants, “That worried look doesn’t suit you.” She watched the witch closely, “I already said…it counts so you don’t need to worry.”

The witch shifted uncomfortably, “The spell wasn’t real, you know.” She said the words as if the fact that no magic was involved was a defence for stealing away Anna’s precious first.

“That’s…” Anna started, still gently nibbling on her bottom lip. It wasn’t really a surprise when she thought about it. She had kind of known all along. Even if there had been a spell, it wasn’t like Tharja had ordered her to do anything. Even if there had been any orders, none of it had been things that Anna hadn’t actually wanted to do. She swallowed and nodded softly, “Yeah. I think I knew that…”

Tharja’s eyes closed, a warm smile forming on her lips. She slowly pressed her fingers against Anna’s skin, feeling the merchant shiver and shudder under her touch. Not thinking about the truths that they had just discovered was probably Anna’s preference. If the merchant was asking to be distracted, Tharja knew that her skilled little fingers could be _very_ distracting. If this whole ‘first time’ discussion hadn’t been what was bothering Anna, it must have been something else. She didn’t know what it might have been, but if the merchant really wanted to be distracted from her worries, Tharja could definitely oblige.

A sharp gasp slipped past Anna’s lips as Tharja’s fingers wormed their way between her skin and the hem of her pants, “Ah! Tharja-!” Anna gripped tighter at Tharja’s hand, her face a mask of panic, “S-Stop…”

Tharja shifted off of the counter, using her body to pin Anna back against the counter behind her, “Not until you tell mer what’s bothering you.” The witch brought her now free hand up, cupping around one of Anna’s breasts while the other continued to work its way into Anna’s pants.

“Ahn-!” Anna tried to bite back the pleasured gasps that were the result of Tharja’s devious fingers, “Tharja…P-Please…”

“Don’t worry.” Tharja’s eyes glowed with a lustful danger, “I’ll help you forget whatever it is.”

Anna bit her bottom lip and shook her head energetically. Her fingers gripped tighter onto Tharja’s wrist, trying desperately to keep the witch from getting any further, “Stop…”

Tharja’s dark smile deepened as she shifted her weight forward to combat Anna’s weakening resistance, “Relax and I’ll take your worries away, or tell me what it is.”

The merchant gasped as Tharja’s fingers dipped just a little bit lower, her body shaking with mad desperation. Anna’s words came out in a haughty whisper, “H-He came…”

Tharja’s exploration slowed, her face taking on a quizzical expression, “That usually is what happens in that situation, yes.”

Anna shook her head, a panic that had nothing to do with Tharja’s exploratory fingers filling her eyes, “In-Inside…”

The witch stopped, drawing her hand back quickly. She remembered a question of what should happen coming up and the merchant saying that she was fine with anything. Had she just been caught up in the moment? Had she said something that she hadn’t really meant? Was the young redhead who still believed that she had been under some mind-altering spell done something that she truly hadn’t wanted to do?

Tharja was beginning to understand all of their conversation now. Dealing with having lost her first time would have been hard enough, but that she had been despoiled so completely must have been at least a little mortifying. Perhaps the bluff of the orders spell had been going a little bit far, but now Tharja wasn’t even sure what to do about it. At least while Anna thought she was mind-controlled she at least had someone to blame for all of this.

Anna’s fingers slipped off of Tharja’s wrist, her palms resting against her tight stomach, “What am I supposed to do?”

Tharja’s eyes went wide for a moment. Once she had gotten caught up in the sexual game of cat and mouse, she had stopped thinking about what happened after her total victory. The only consequence that Tharja had really considered was that it might be so much fun that she wanted to continue to play with the merchant girl. Mostly, Tharja had just assumed that Anna had enough experience to have treated herself against such things.

“We could help you with that.” The witch said it without even thinking about it. Taking responsibility for this sort of thing was the right thing to do. She gave the merchant a wide smile and placed her palm flat against the space between Anna’s own fingers.

Anna swallowed hard and looked up at Tharja for a moment before looking back over to the wall of potions, “I took one of the potions that’s supposed to keep that from happening, but how do I even know?”

Tharja’s face froze as she looked at the merchant girl. The kindness and pity that had been building up in the witch’s heart had quickly melted away with the knowledge that Anna was not as naive as she had been acting. The moment of confusion that had melted away all of that good will hung in Tharja’s mind for a moment before her mind struggled to find a way to work it into something she could understand and use.

“Would being pregnant be so bad?” Tharja eyed the merchant carefully for her response, “We’d take you in, you’d likely avoid battle…”

Anna blinked for a moment before meeting Tharja’s eyes, “Oh. No. I mean, I might need help in the shop a bit.” She looked back to the potions again, a pained expression on her face, “If I find out that potion doesn’t work though…how am I supposed to sell it then?”

Tharja took a long breath and stepped away from Anna, “Ah, so the concern is the quality of your potions then?” She turned towards the entrance, raising her hand to brush her fingertips over the smooth surfaces of the potion flasks as she walked. The heels of her shoes clicked against the wooden floor as she made her way to the door. The silence between them was so thick, that the click of the lock sliding into place was almost deafening.

“Hey! What are you-!” Anna started, but was cut off by Tharja’s calculating gaze.

“Shhh…” Tharja let the whisper of her breath carry through the air as she slowly slinked back to where she had left Anna, “You want to know if your potion works, don’t you?” Her lips formed a sly smile as she moved in on Anna.

The merchant swallowed nervously and nodded. She cast one more longing glance to the door, her last escape hope from the wickedly dark woman. How had the atmosphere become so charged in just an instant like that? For a moment Anna considered that Tharja might have cast some sort of spell again, and this dizzy feeling was because of that. She closed her eyes, feeling another soft whimper escape her lips at the feeling of Tharja’s warmth being so close to her. It was the deadly feeling of cuddling with a tiger, warm and soft at the moment, but with the constant knowledge that being consumed was a very real danger.

Anna’s focus immediately flashed back to the present as she felt her belt go slack, and her pants begin to retreat over her hips, “Hey, wait-!”

The merchant’s plea for pause was swallowed by a crushing kiss from the dark sorceress. As Tharja’s tongue roughly forced its way past the redhead’s lips, Anna lost herself in the haze of pleasure. She barely noticed as Tharja’s fingers pushed down on the heavy belt, letting her tight pants and the damp undergarments beneath them pool around the tops of her knee-high boots. The merchant’s dark moan was swallowed by Tharja’s lips as the witch’s skilled hand slipped between her freshly exposed thighs.

A strand of their shared saliva connected them for a moment longer than their kiss lasted. Tharja’s eyes burned like coals that had been headed in the fires of their shared lust. The witch smiled as her fingers teased at the merchant’s lower lips, threatening to part them, but never going nearly so far. The redheaded girl felt the familiar pleasure of finding herself helpless as the witch’s touch. The aches of overuse were all but forgotten, crushed and pushed away by her need for more of this impure intimacy.

“Ah!” Anna let out a gasp at the unexpected sensation of Tharja pulling her hand away.

Tharja smirked softly, “Careful now. If you make too much noise, Robin might hear you.” Anna bit her bottom lip and looked further into the store where Robin was still browsing her wares somewhere, “What do you think would happen if he saw you like this?”

Anna’s mind flashed over the countless fantasies she had used to fuel her alone time in the back room. It was hardly the first time that the merchant had thought about being with the strategist while the door was locked. With the heated memories of rough hands digging into her her bare hips, the fantasies were even more vivid now. She could almost taste the sweat on her lips, almost smell the musk of their sex. When she closed her eyes she could still taste his bitter seed on her tongue, could still feel the pleasant ache Robin’s hard shaft pounding into her core.

The merchant’s eyes flew open at the foreign sensation of something warm and wet touching her nethers. She blinked for a moment before looking down, her gaze meeting that of the wicked shadow witch. Tharja flashed a viciously smug smirk before diving forward to place a heated kiss against Anna’s lower lips.

Jolts of pleasure shot through Anna’s body as the raven haired woman pushed past her defences with that skilled and curious tongue. Anna’s shoulders shuddered, a gurgling noise of a moan slipping past her not-so-tightly sealed lips. The merchant’s fingers dug tightly into the lip of the counter, her arms shaking as they joined her knees in a struggle to keep her from falling to the ground. Tharja’s hands gripped at the merchant’s hips, her tongue delving deeper into Anna’s secret passage.

“What is even happening right now?”

The strategist’s voice cut the moment short. Anna lazily opened her eyes, watching him with her hazy gaze. Her mind was too lost to care that he had found her in such a compromising position. The thought at the forefront of her lust-riddled mind was the emptiness she felt as the witch pulled back, and the coolness of the air interacting with her damp over-heated skin.

Tharja smile as she climbed up Anna’s body, making sure that her breasts brushed against the panting girl all of the way up. She slowly turned her burning eyes over to the strategist that had interrupted them, evidence of her lewd behaviour still present on her lips and chin. Slowly the witch brought her hand up, collecting Anna’s spilled juices with her thumb. When the witch’s dark eyes settled on the leather restraints that the strategist had found, her lips formed a wicked smirk. Her devious mind filed it away for possible later use.

“We were preparing a stress test.” The witch smiled as she looked over, smiling when she found that the merchant’s eyes had fallen lower to focus on the obvious tent at the front of Robin’s pants, “Isn’t that right, dear?”

Anna blinked for a moment, trying to shake off the haze as she looked back to Tharja, “What?” She closed her eyes letting out a mewling whimper as Tharja’s hand slipped between her thighs again, two fingers sliding between her quaking folds, “Yesssss…” The hiss left Anna’s lips as she nodded, “Stress t-test…”

Robin groaned softly and brought his hand up, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, “I probably don’t want to know the details…”

Tharja’s warm chuckle sent a shiver through both of the others, “It’s simple really. Anna is worried that one of her products might be a dud.” The witch turned her eyes to Anna one last time, a wicked smile on her lips, “The only way to know for sure is for you to fuck her senseless and fill her with your essence.”

The merchant moaned as Tharja’s method of finding out if the potion worked finally became clear. Anna’s eyes trailed over Robin’s body, noticing how he shifted nervously with this new information. How many times had she fantasized about him storming into her shop, locking the door and then pushing her down on the counter? How many times had she imagined his hot lips on her skin, their fevered hands fumbling with buckles and ties? How many times had her moans in the back room sounded a little too much like his name?

A low moan slipped past the merchant’s lips, her mind latching onto the words of the shadowy seductress before her, “The only way…”

Anna shifted as much as she could with her knees bound together by her half-discarded pants. Deep down she had known this was where she was going to end up when Tharja offered to buy her. If it hadn’t gone like this, how would she have stayed sane? How would she have ever gone back to those late night fantasies when the store was empty and she was alone? How was she ever expected to forget how much better real life felt?

The merchant wiggled her naked ass enticingly and looked back to watch Robin take up position behind her. She closed her eyes, a satisfied smile spreading over her lips as she heard belts come loose and fabric brush against skin. She turned her eyes forward once more, smiling as she looked up at the sign that sat on the wall as one last warning when people handed her coin. She let out a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a moan as she felt Robin’s hardness brush against her dripping sex.

Anna was a firm believer that anyone who gave her coin for goods and services should leave completely satisfied. Customer satisfaction was what kept people coming back after all. Her faith in her goods was strong and she was no fool. She had put up the sign to keep away swindlers. Still, she had never expected the store policy of ‘no refunds or returns’ to play out quite so delightfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so desperately wanted to end this chapter with something along the lines of "There is no return policy when love is involved".
> 
> I'm still not sure how a thing that started as a chapter title for the book of Hexes that I couldn't use evolved into a quick one-shot and then evolved into this. I hope you all enjoyed the journey.


	5. Don't Forget Your Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting in Robin's tent for the strategist and the witch to return, Anna can't help but snoop around a little bit. Is she prepared for the consequences of trying on one of Tharja's outfits, just to see how it feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't really a need for this chapter to exist, but I had a fun idea, which is sort of how the rest of this story came to be. I guess we're into weird bonus chapters now.
> 
> Edit 2020/09/27 - Discovered I'd been repeatedly making a bad spelling mistake. Went in and fixed it.

It wasn’t like Anna was lonely. Perhaps she was a bit bored, sitting in the tent while Robin and Tharja were off doing whatever it was they did. Yes. Bored. That was a good descriptor for how the redhead felt. It definitely wasn’t something a gauche as loneliness. Those two were off enjoying their wedded bliss somewhere. She was happy for them. The fact that she was alone in their tent didn’t bother her. It wasn’t as if she was desperately waiting for when their return. She wasn’t some puppy, eagerly awaiting the return of its master.

It wasn’t like her body had become accustomed to feeling the warmth of another body when she went to sleep. Surely she wasn’t here hoping that they’d share that bliss with her by cuddling with her as they all slipped into sleep. The heat that crept into her chest when she thought about them groping at her to keep her from drifting off too quickly was embarrassment. It certainly wasn’t longing. The warmth between her thighs wasn’t because she was hoping they’d have enough energy to play with her when they returned.

The agreements that this relationship were made out of weren’t exactly bad. Any time Anna was feeling a particularly powerful need, she knew that she had a place to satisfy it. Every time she found herself in the middle of the two spell-casting lovers, she felt important and complete. The problem was that sometimes she longed for a closeness that wasn’t just physical. Sometimes she had to wait a little bit longer to satisfy that physical closeness, and that could feel extra cold. Not that she was lonely. No that definitely wasn’t what was happening.

It was a mischievous boredom that had led her to look through the belongings of the witch and the strategist. It certainly hadn’t been loneliness that had caused her to pull one of Tharja’s Dark Mage outfits to her face, filling her nose with the witch’s scent. It couldn’t have been some twisted sense of jealousy that had spurred her into slipping out of her own clothes and slip into the dark mage regalia. She certainly had no fantasies that it might somehow give her the power over Robin that the sorceress had. Most assuredly she wasn’t filled with a longing to have the confidence required to wear such a revealing outfit in public.

The redheaded merchant performed a quick flourish as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt powerful making dramatic poses as if she was whipping around crackling bands of magic. The way the long cape fluttered about her revealing flashes of long swaths of skin covered by nothing but the translucent mesh of the mage armour made her feel sexy. It was a powerful rush, made all the more potent by how the outfit hugged her curves, fitting like it was made for her. She performed a quick pirouette, ending the move with an overly dramatic pose, imagining that she’d gone through an elaborate transformation sequence.

The sound of clapping sliced through the quiet atmosphere of the tent. Anna’s body had immediately gone tense as her eyes flashed to the reflection in the mirror of Tharja standing behind her. With a quick shift of her shoulders, the merchant attempted to sink into shadows held inside the long billowing cape. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment over being caught prancing around like a fool. It was all the more embarrassing because of the smug smile that she was watching spread across the raven-haired witch’s lips.

“It fits you well.” The sound of Tharja’s voice felt like warm honey rolling down Anna’s spine, “I’d be willing to try my hand at tutoring you in magic if you’re interested in making this wardrobe change official.”

Anna cast her eyes to the ground at her feet. With the exception of the floor-length cape, everything about the typical dark mage outfit was definitely too wild. Even with so much of the stretchy mesh material, it still somehow felt more revealing than when she wasn’t wearing a stitch. Just having Tharja see her like this had her heart racing and her skin burning with embarrassed heat. The thought of wearing something like this into battle was the most mortifying thing that the merchant could imagine at that moment.

Dropping her gaze to the floor quickly proved to be a dire mistake. Letting Tharja out of her sight had allowed the witch to slip in behind the merchant. Before she had a chance to react, Tharja had slipped her arms around her in a firm but gentle hug. The witch’s slender fingers slid under the cape under which Anna hid herself, parting the curtains of the dark cape to reveal the merchant’s form to the tall mirror.

Tharja brought her lips up, brushing her lips against the edge of Anna’s ear, “On the other hand, it is tempting to keep this view to myself.” The witch gently raked her teeth against the skin of Anna’s neck just below her ear, and just above the high golden collar of the long cape.

As much as Anna might have wanted to suppress it, a dark moan croaked out of her throat at the witch’s teasing touch, “Ahmmmnnnn- It-It’s too much…” The merchant shifted her weight from one leg to the other as her knees began threatening to fail her.

The dark chuckles of the witch sent warm shivers of excitement shooting down Anna’s spine to settle in her core, “Would you prefer an outfit that was less?” The witch’s fingertips weaved burning trails of pleasure into Anna’s skin as they explored the merchant’s body.

Anna’s cheeks burned with embarrassment at the very thought of wearing something with even less, “It’s too…revealing.” She watched Tharja’s reflection through half-lidded eyes.

Tharja placed a long kiss at the base of Anna’s jaw, her eyes smouldering with a dark light as she locked her gaze with the merchant through the mirror. Anna whimpered as she watched the witch’s hands part ways in a quest to conquer her body. One journeying to the hills up north, while the other ventured in a southern direction towards the valley hidden by her skirt.

Tharja’s breath tickled against Anna’s neck, still damp from the long kiss that had just been left there, “Only if I do this.”

Anna gasped as the raven-haired witch’s fingertips slipped under the edge of the merchant’s top, pulling it down to free her breast. More startling was the brief sensation of a slight breeze under her skirt that was quickly replaced by the warm sensation of fingers pressing directly to her skin. The gasp transformed into a weak moan as Tharja’s northernmost hand claimed her supple breast, whilst her southernmost hand explored the unprotected blossom beneath her skirt.

The merchant shuddered, trying to mentally push away the waves of pleasure that the witch was using to assault her body, “U-Under the skirt…H-How-?”

Tharja’s mischievous smile parted just far enough to nibble on Anna’s earlobe for a moment, “The regalia of a dark mage can be manipulated by magic.”

Anna’s eyes went wide as Tharja’s fingertips found her nipple, lightly pinching it for a moment. Her shock has only been partly because of the new sensation. The revelation that Tharja could control the outfit that she was now wearing had the potential to have some familiar consequences, “You can move the outfit with magic even while I’m wearing it?” How had she found herself in a position where Tharja could magically control her again?

The witch slid a fingertip between Anna’s tight lower lips. She let out another warm chuckle at how moist the merchant had become the moment she’d been informed of the regalia’s special traits, “Is that what you want?”

“N-N-No…” Anna forced the weak and insincere protest from her lips.

Tharja’s fingertip retreated, leaving Anna with a sudden empty feeling. The witch’s eyes burned into Anna’s as she placed a series of kisses from the top of the cape to the merchant’s ear, “It’s important to be honest.”

The merchant’s bottom lip trembled, her eyes snapping shut. Her mind swirled possibilities at the thought of this overly erotic outfit physically pushing her into erotic actions. She imagined the outfit holding her still, leaving her open and vulnerable to the witch’s lewd torture. She could almost feel the material forcing her to her knees before the witch, urging her forward to taste the shadowy woman’s sensual nectar. She glimpsed a future where Robin returned before she could free herself, and the regalia forced her to push the strategist down before acting in a most dominant manner.

“Yesssss…” The word hissed past Anna’s clenched teeth. The thought that the outfit could force her to express the confidence that she was so desperate for had been the tipping point, “I want it.”

Tharja smiled softly and rewarded the merchant by sliding her finger into the merchant’s tight channel to the first knuckle, “Robin will return soon.” The witch squeezed at Anna’s breast while, with her other hand, she slowly began to slide her finger in and out of the merchant’s folds, “Are you sure you want to be helpless when he comes in here to find you like this, breasts bared and pussy dripping with need?”

Anna’s body shuddered as the constant teasing mixed with the vivid fantasies of what would happen to her in the situation Tharja was describing. The orgasm had hit her hard, robbing what little strength was left in her legs. Luckily, the witch had been prepared and served as a sturdy wall to hold the redheaded merchant up.

The tricked trickster felt her breath burning in her lungs as she gasped for breath. Her cheeks were flushed from the exertion of being pushed over the edge, and the embarrassment of what she knew she must confess. She swallowed hard, her shoulders trembling, and her vision hazy as she looked at the reflection of the wickedly seductive witch behind her. She nodded in response to the torrid question that still hung in the air.

“Use your words.” The witch’s lips formed a wicked and smug smile. She was looking forward to teasing the timid little shopkeep when she forced out a simple affirmative.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before turning her head to make sure that the witch heard her words, “I want to be helpless. I want you to push me to my knees in front Robin him so I can be rewarded with his taste. I want to squeal as you make me ride him. I want to feel your mouth on my skin as he uses me however he wants. I want to moan into your mouth while he makes a mess of my insides!” Her lips formed a triumphant smile as she looked into the slightly shocked eyes of the lewd witch.

Her smile vanished the moment she heard the entrance to the tent flap closed behind the white-haired strategist, “I’m…not sure if I’m interrupting something here.”

Anna’s blood ran cold as she watched the villainous smile return to the witch’s lips, “Nonsense, Darling.” The witch leaned forward, placing a quick kiss upon Anna’s trembling lips, “Anna was just saying how much she wished you were here.”

The merchant’s lips moved silently as she grabbed desperately for anything to say in this situation. She felt Tharja’s hands move to her shoulders before turning her around to face the strategist. Her knees shook out of a mild fear at what he might have heard as he came in, and a sinful anticipation at the realization that she hoped he’d heard every single word.

Anna’s lips trembled as her eyes darted around the tent, trying not to make eye contact with the man that stood before her. She became painfully aware of the fact that her top was still pulled down, letting one breast spill free before his eyes, “I-I-I…” She started, hoping that her subconscious could provide the words that would magically remove her from this moment. She briefly looked over her shoulder to see that the witch had taken a seat on the edge of the large bed, her chin propped up in her palm and an amused expression on her features.

“Knees.” The witch’s lips formed the single word that caused Anna to stumble forward. She landed on her knees before the strategist, her hands coming up to grab his hips, stopping herself from falling any further forward. Her blush had grown so intense now that she imagined steam might be trickling from her ears.

Robin had almost stumbled back, but managed to maintain his balance. He winced slightly and looked up to Tharja, who had the prideful look of the cat who had swallowed the canary, “What did you do to her this time?”

Tharja raised an eyebrow, feigning outrage at the question, “I would never do anything that our dear sweet Anna wouldn’t want.” She raised her hand giving it a little wave, “Anna, help Robin out of his pants.”

Anna felt her hands shift to the buckle of Robin’s belt. She bit her bottom lip as her fingers clumsily fumbled at with movements that seemed too desperate. She cast her gaze down, staring at the ground, horrified at how excited all of this was making her. She shifted her weight from one knee to the other, rubbing her thighs together as she felt the need in her core roaring for satisfaction.

Robin shifted uncomfortably as Anna pulled open his pants. She pulled them down just far enough to free him and then her hands shot back up to place her palms on either side of his hips. She sucked softly on her bottom lip, her eyes transfixed on the length of Robin that stood proudly just in front of her face. Robin finally moved his hands weakly gripping the merchant’s wrists as he shifted his gaze back to Tharja, a million questions being asked without a single word.

Tharja let out a long and exasperated sigh, holding up her hand with her pinky extended, “I solemnly swear that I have not made Anna drink any potions or performed any hexes on her.” Her eyes flashed back down to the ponytail of the redheaded merchant. She smiled mischievously as her patience for how slow this evening was going ran out, “Suck.”

Anna opened her mouth as her head fell forward, her lips sealing around the tip of the luscious cock that stood before her. A deep moan vibrated in her throat as he mouth was suddenly filled with the slightly salty taste that threatened to turn her into an addict. Her hands easily broke free of Robin’s weak grip, sliding around to grip his behind. With a firm grip, she pulled herself closer, her lips sliding down his length in a quest to find the base.

Robin shuddered, a low moan slipping past his lips as the redheaded merchant slowly began to bob her head back and forth. She hadn’t been successful in taking all of him into her mouth at first, but each time she dipped forward, she got a little closer. She felt a buzz of need and pride at the sounds Robin was making, and the way he’d had to place his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. She only found more encouragement in the way his cock twitched with every movement of her lips, and every touch of her tongue.

The merchant closed her eyes, letting taking in her other sense. She savoured the taste of Robin on her tongue, let her mind linger on the way it felt to have him in her mouth. She squeezed her fingers into his behind, pulling herself closer until she felt the head of his cock prod against the back of her throat. With one last push she finally achieved victory as her lips reached his base.

With a flutter of her eyelids, Anna looked up from her task, taking in Robin’s face through the veil of her eyelashes. She hummed softly as she slowly drew her lips back along his twitching erection. The way his face was contorted with pleasure filled her with pride. Every moan was the praise she needed. After all those times he’d said she had a silver tongue when it came to sales, she was eager to hear what colour medal she was earning with it now.

Anna’s eyes shifted when she felt a presence shift into the space at her side. The merchant took a long moment to gaze at the shadowy witch who had knelt beside her. Anna drew her head back to free her lips so that she could claim a kiss from the witch. Her plan was defeated when she felt the firm, yet gentle, pressure of the witch’s palm against the back of her head. Confusion flashed across the redhead’s face, but with her lips still around the tip of Robin’s length, she could hardly ask the questions that were dancing about her mind.

Tharja’s chuckle held a dark and mischievous note as she leaned in close to the trapped merchant, “Watching you reminded me of the last time you were in this position.” She leaned in ever closer, her breath tickling at Anna’s ear, “As delicious as that kiss was, I don’t intend to let you pull that trick again.”

The witch pushed Anna’s head forward, an action that caused the merchant’s eyes to go wide as saucers in surprise. The merchant let out a startled noise as suddenly Robin’s cock was pushed to the back of her throat. Tharja held her there for a moment before using her grip on the redhead’s ponytail to pull her back before pushing her back down.

Robin gasped sharply, tightening his grip on Anna’s shoulders, “Tharja!”

Tharja rolled her eyes as she continued to bob the merchant’s head back and forth, “If she wanted me to stop, she’d knock away my hand.” The merchant made a gurgling noise as Tharja shifted her grip a little bit, “The only thing that would make her happier would be if it was your hands tangled in her hair.”

The thought of Robin slipping his fingers into her hair and using the grip to fuck her face sent a pleasurable chill up Anna’s spine. She moaned softly as she focused more of her attention on sucking and lashing at him with her tongue. Now that Tharja had taken control of the bobbing of her head, she could put all of her focus on the finer details of her task. When she felt Robin’s hand tentatively slip behind her head, the merchant let a full moan vibrate against the cock between her lips.

Robin’s grip on the merchant pulled her forward into the gentle rocking of his hips. The merchant girl could tell from his erratic pace, and the eager twitches of his length that he wouldn’t last long. As his fingers began to tremble and press against the back of her skull, Anna responded gripping his behind a little bit tighter. She moaned, her body shivering with desire, and the maddening pleasure of the lewd act.

The strategist pulled her forward as he came. The first burst of his seed shot down the girl’s throat before his hands lost their grip. Anna’s instincts took over, causing her to panic briefly before pulling back. His bitter batter exploded over her tongue, its taste flooding her mouth before she was able to free herself completely. The last jets splashed over her lips and cheek, marking her face with his musky scent.

Tharja moved quickly, sliding her fingers under the girl’s chin and tilting her head back to make her look up at Robin. It had also served to stop the merchant from attempting to share what she’d caught in her mouth. Anna brought her hands back, hiding her mouth with her fingers like a noblewoman who was enjoying a mouthful of cake. Slowly, she swallowed the sticky mess that had flooded her mouth, moaning at the feeling of it sliding down her throat.

The witch leaned in quickly, dragging her tongue over Anna’s cheek to collect the last of Robin’s gift. She chuckled as she dragged her fingertips over the back of Anna’s golden collar, causing the cape to fall loose. The shifting weight caused Anna to stumble forward, only catching herself with her hands, and finding herself staring directly at Robin’s still semi-hard member. Tharja chuckled as she shifted to her feet, leaving the merchant alone on her knees. Wrapping her arms around Robin’s, the witch offered the strategist the support that he needed to make it back to the edge of the bed before his knees finally gave out.

“Why are you still over there?” The witch’s warm voice shook Anna back into the moment. The witch cast her a devilish look as she coiled her fingers around Robin’s manhood, giving it a few gentle pumps in an attempt to return life to the weary dragon, “I thought you were going to ride him.” She beckoned the merchant with a gentle wave of her fingers.

Before Anna even knew what was happening, she’d pushed herself to her feet and started to strut across the tent. Now that the cape no longer weighing her down, she felt so light. Something about the metal heels that dark mages wore made it hard for her to walk without swaying her hips. For a moment, Anna remembered that this was all the outfit. Tharja was just controlling her somehow, and the moment she was out of this costume, she’d be back to being timid and meek. When she drew her hand down from her face, she made sure to catch her fingertips in the side of the top that was still protecting her modesty. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to shed herself of the meek self she was before by baring her all, or if she was trying to free herself from the control of the suit by removing it. Either way, she could always blame Tharja for making her put on the lewd display later.

Finally arriving in front of Robin, the merchant brought her hands up, placing them on his broad shoulders. She did her best to hide her nervousness with the confident smile that she’d mastered in her years as a shopkeep. Slowly she lifted one leg, sliding her knee over the edge of the bed as she climbed up into the lap of the white-haired strategist. She did her best to channel the seductive nature of a dark mage as she pulled herself close to him. The slim banner of the dark-mage skirt provided a thin barrier between her wet heat, and his eager shaft.

Tharja smiled proudly at the new sexual confidence that seemed to be radiating from the merchant. Her fingers released Robin’s shaft, sliding up quickly to the metal strap that hung from the redhead’s hips. With a controlled application of her magics, the metal belt and the skirt that it held up seemed to melt away, sliding off of the merchant’s hips and into a pile at the foot of the bed.

Anna shuddered, part from the chill of the tent’s air against her bare nethers, and part from the thrill of anticipation at what would happen next. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth briefly before attempting her best husky whisper, “Do I make a good dark mage?”

Robin swallowed nervously at the merchant girl’s sudden dominant attitude, “Were you thinking about a class change?” He brought his hands up to steady the merchant’s hips and did his best to copy her confident smirk, “I’m sure I can find a position for you as a spell caster.”

The merchant smirked, finding comfort in being able to return to the norm of her teasing him with innuendos, “I’m sure you could find lots of _positions_ for me.” With a sudden wave of confidence she leaned forward to whisper into his ear, “It might be _hard_ to find the right_ fit_.” She shifted her hips a little bit forward, nudging her moist opening against the head of his raging erection. She bit her bottom lip in a fight for the last dregs of lewd courage, “I’m sure if we work together we can find a _hole_ that needs _filling_.”

That taunt had proved to be too much for the strategist. His grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her down, parting her nether lips with the head of his cock. The merchant girl gasped at the sudden reward to her teasing. After a moment of shock, she rolled her hips forward to lengthen his little thrust. A low moan erupted from her throat at the sudden sensation of fullness. It was a sensation that she knew she’d never tire of, and one that she was sure was unique to the strategist.

After a moment of lingering in the pleasant feeling, the redhead made a tentative movement with her hips. It served to milk murmuring moans from both of them, as bolts of electric pleasure shot up her spine. She felt the familiar warmth building in her abdomen, and knew that it wouldn’t take long before it was a raging fire that was out of her control. Somehow it felt different when she was in control. She knew Tharja would laugh at her for having that thought while she still wore this magical regalia that the witch was controlling her with. It still made her feel powerful to be in this position.

Throwing caution to the wind, Anna lifted herself with her legs on either side of Robin’s hip, and dropped herself back down upon his length. She was left breathless for a moment, the light exploding behind her eyes almost proving enough to steal her balance. Robin held her steady while she took in the rush of sensations and adjusted to the return of the sudden fullness. She whimpered softly, when her legs twitched, urging her to repeat the powerful thrust. She knew she had no choice but to give in. For now she’d just enjoy it and plan her revenge on the shadowy sorceress when there were less distractions.

“OOohh!” The merchant moaned when she rolled her hips, beginning a slow process of weak thrusts into Robin’s lap. The strategist’s hands helped to hold her up, but he was leaving her in control of the pace. It was kind of him, but all it had served to do was make her want to reward him by going faster and harder. The faster she went, the more she lost the part of herself that remembered how she’d ended up here. All of it melted away into the head of their loins. The thoughts of being able to control her body were rubbed out by the friction of his length against her sensitive inner walls.

Soon the tent was filled with the song of Anna’s wonton moans, following the beat of the wet slapping of skin against skin. Anna leaned back as far as she could, her hands still desperately clinging to the strategist’s shoulders. Her whole body shuddered every time he lifted his hips slightly to meet her wild thrusts. Every thrust pushed her closer to the blinding edge of pleasure. The pressure in her loins felt like a heat that might explode at any moment.

Suddenly the redhead felt weightless, as a pair of hands gripped her wrists tightly and pulled her forward. Her eyes went wide for a moment until she felt the bruising pressure of Tharja’s lips against her own. At the moment the kiss had begun, she felt Robin tighten his grip on her hips, pulling her down as he released his molten load deep into her core. Anna’s world flashed white as she moaned helplessly into Tharja’s kiss. The merchant felt the witch’s hands on her back, holding her in a tight embrace as the strategist released himself deep inside of her quivering sex.

As the kiss came to an end, Anna felt a cool breeze on her back. Her vision still seemed a little hazy after the hard waves of pleasure. It wasn’t so hazy that she didn’t notice the witch peeling the stretchy mesh of the dark mage regalia down the length of her outstretched arms. The merchant felt a wave of regret at the loss of the dark garb that had forced her to be so domineering. The hungry and lustful beast inside of her had hoped that the night wouldn’t end so soon.

The warm chuckle that left Tharja’s lips caused a weak buzz of pleasure deep in Anna’s core. She lazily lifted her gaze, just in time to see the witch tipping a small vial of liquid to Robin’s lips. It was at that moment that the merchant discovered that the dark mage outfit had not been entirely removed from her. The stretchy material had found itself collected around her wrists and then tangled together in a set of knots, that the weakened merchant had little chance of escaping from.

“Ughh…wha-?” Anna murmured groggily, the surprise of being caught threatening to trigger her instincts and cause her to panic.

Tharja’s voice took on a mischievous tone as she let herself recline back into the bed, “You said you wanted to do so many things when Robin came in.” The witch brought her hand up, gently biting on the end of her thumb with a giddy anticipation, “I’m looking forward to the rest of your performance.”

Anna’s eyes went wide when she suddenly felt the world shift. Robin had stood up, his hands holding tight to her hips, and her hands tied helplessly behind his head. It occurred to her now that the witch had likely done that to keep her from accidentally letting go. That was the last thought the merchant had before Robin delivered a brutal thrust that left her back arched and her lips parted in a silent scream.

In an instant she’d gone from being the one on top, to being helpless and completely under Robin’s control. She’d known that she couldn’t stay on top all of the time, but she’d thought it might last a little bit longer. As her toes curled with the force of a wild orgasm brought on by Robin’s deep thrusts, the merchant came to startling realization. After so many years of being in control of everything with her shop, being totally powerless had a certain pleasure all its own.

oOoOo

Robin sighed softly as he looked over the sleeping merchant who was curled up in the middle of their bed. The redhead still had a mess of their combined fluids between her thighs. He knew they’d have to take the time to clean her again. He quietly wished that Tharja hadn’t use all of their revitalizing potion to extend the amount of times that he could perform with her. It would have been easier if the merchant at least had enough energy to help instead of just passing out.

The offending witch was hugging the footboard of the bed to her heaving chest with one arm, while the hand of the other played with the sticky mess between her own thighs. She hadn’t escaped his punishment after Anna had passed out, and Robin had freed himself from the tangle of the merchant’s limbs. A soft coo of a moan escaped her lips as her mind lingered on how much rougher he could be after a night of teasing the merchant. The light of lust flashed over her eyes as she wondered if there was something quick she could do to earn another round of punishment.

“What did you let her think this time?” Robin let out a long breath from his chair as his eyes trailed down the naked back of his wife, “A confidence potion hex that turned into an aphrodisiac or something?”

Tharja groaned softly at the pleasant ache of her body as she shifted to look back at Robin, “She implied that I could control her while she was wearing the dark mage attire.”

The strategist groaned softly, wondering if they were going to have to have another apology session, “You shouldn’t trick her like that.”

With a roll of her eyes, Tharja shifted so that she was sitting on the floor of the tent, with her back against the cool wooden surface of the footboard, “She’s so desperate to be tricked that I don’t even need to say anything.” Tharja smiled softly, “Even if it was true, how would a body suit have made her wrap her lips around you?” Tharja turned to look over her shoulder at the sleeping merchant again, “I’m just a cheering section, giving her permission to be who she already is inside.”

Robin narrowed his eyes slightly at that comment, and slowly pushed himself out of his chair and to his feet, “Speaking of cheers…” His hand slid across the table for a moment before he slowly began to approach Tharja, “What gave you that idea for the chant of ‘fill her up’?”

Tharja licked her lips eagerly as she watched Robin approach, “Based on how she squealed, I’m pretty sure she liked it.” The witch slowly brought both of her hands between her thighs to hi light that she had not been spared the result of her chant either, “Based on how you reacted, you didn’t mind so much either.”

Robin stopped before the witch, bringing the vial that he had snatched from the table to his lips. He pulled out the cork with his teeth, spitting it to the side before emptying the glass into his mouth. After throwing the small vial to the side he grabbed a hold of Tharja’s wrists, lifting her to her feet before draping her arms over his shoulders. The witch moaned as she held onto his neck, feeling his length grow hard against her stomach.

The strategist slowly dragged his fingertips down his wife’s sides, before letting his palms come to rest on her ample hips, “Anything to say for yourself?”

Tharja’s body shuddered with a lewd thrill as she hugged Robin closer. With a mischievous need, she made adjustments to her earlier chant and let it out in a husky whisper, “Fill me up…Fill me up…” After lifting her up with his grip on her hips, the witch’s chant gave way to a yelp of surprised, followed by a powerful and needy moan when he hilted himself inside of her. The witch held on for dear life as the strategist ‘punished’ her long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the plan was for this chapter to be radically different, where Tharja did have magical control over the outfit. I'd imagined a scene where Tharja used her magic to hold Anna in the air by those gold bangles that she wears on her arms and legs. Almost immediately after I actually started rolling into this, I realized that it was much more charming if, like the rest of the story, all of the "magic" was just a misunderstanding.
> 
> I've also started some work on something else that I was kind of toying around with for a while. It's a a different fandom, and I'm thinking that it probably won't have that "Explicit" tag. As such, I'm not really sure that my usual audience will be interested in it, but writing it will get it out of my head, and keep the writing muscles exercised while I put together the puzzle pieces of the ending for the Book Of Hexes.
> 
> Is this really how our adventure ends? Will there be another chapter where Anna being tricked into dropping her guard in the future? Are the Shepards doomed to find two versions of Morgan wandering around, raising a whole bunch of awkward questions? Would there actually be questions, or do the rest of the Shepards already kind of know that this is happening? Will I ever write a chapter for this where the magic that is being used is actually real? Is the next chapter going to end up being that NTR chapter I keep threatening to write where Anna gets tangled up with a group of soldiers instead of making it to the tent? Tune in next time! Same Bat-time! Same Bat-channel!
> 
> ...unless this is the last chapter, in which case, ignore my usual joke.


	6. Extended Service Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna receives a shipment from a visiting Anna. While part of it is standard supplies, she's also received an exciting shipment of goods deemed 'unfit for public consumption'. What could possibly go wrong?

Anna sighed softly as she came out of the backroom of her shop, a book, bound in thin leather under her arm. She’d promised herself the previous night that she’d treat herself to a chapter or two in the morning before she opened her shop. Losing herself in the pages of the sappy romance novel had been a guilty pleasure she’d been indulging in since it had come across her counter She’d been looking for something to fill idle time in the shop, and when she’d seen it, something about the weathered cover of the pre-owned book had spoken to her. She wanted to believe it hadn’t just been the bargain price she’d paid for it.

The story itself had been moderately amusing at first. The heroine had fallen for a local noble. He was handsome and nice, the standard prince of these sorts of stories. He had also been married, which was unlike how these stories usually went. It seemed like all was lost for the heroine’s love life, when, in a spicy turn, the nobleman’s wife took an interest in the young girl. After that, the noble’s wife had come up with a scheme to prove that the innocent young maiden wasn’t so innocent, and used a series of elaborate tricks to lure the young girl into lurid activities.

It was all pure fantasy as far as Anna was concerned. There was clearly no way that an intelligent young girl such as the heroine would allow herself to be tricked like that. Still, it had been exciting to read, and Anna had found herself eager to know how the innocent heroine would be tricked, and what scandalous situation she would find herself in as a result. She couldn’t deny that letting the scenes play out in her mind had her heart beating a little faster than normal.

Unfortunately this morning’s chapters had taken a bit of a turn. While making her way to the nobleman’s home, she’d been accosted by the guards, and taken in for questioning. It had quickly become clear that the guards had heard rumours of her amorous abilities, and had made plans to put them to the test. Without noble status, the girl didn’t have the standing to fight them, and things had proceeded just as the guards had planned.

Anna knew that one or two of her sisters would have found the new direction that the story was taking to be more to their tastes. It seemed baffling to her that any of the traveling merchant sisters would find that kind of scene to be exciting rather than terrifying. She supposed that it just came down to different strokes for different folks. Carrying her shop from place to place on her back had stopped being for her when she met up with the Shepards. Some of her sisters thought it was strange that she’d tied herself down to a specific customer base. Maybe she just liked the idea of safety and stability. Some people must have just enjoyed that pit in your stomach feeling.

The merchant girl looked up, her eyes stopping on a pair of small crates that had been left on her counter. Her slight frown of disappointment over the plot developments in her book was washed away by the sight of new inventory. The rough wooden boxes were filled with mystery and possibility, just like the book had been when she’d only seen the cover. Since it was a delivery from her network of merchant sisters, there was no guessing what kind of exotic goods might be inside.

She recognized that part of her excitement was a little bit of that thrill of danger that would have some of her sisters enjoying the recent twist in her novel. There had been an agreement made between the Annas that stated that goods that might be a little too dangerous went to her. There were a number of reasons. Part of it was that they trusted the Shepards and some of the dangerous goods and artifacts could help their war effort, for the right price of course. The larger factor was that danger of being attacked on the road. It wouldn’t do for one of them to be attacked because of something dangerous they were carrying, and then have that dangerous thing end up in the wrong hands.

It had likely been because of her collection of dangerous artifacts that were unfit for public consumption that she’d been gotten her hands on the book. Proving that she could take care of these strange items and keep them from falling into the wrong hands had earned her the right to purchase personal effects that the children of the future wanted to sell. The stipulation was that she’d hold onto them, at least for a while, to make sure that none of these artifacts from the future were dangerous. So far, none of them had been, and as far as Anna was concerned, all of them were potent investments. It wasn’t every merchant that could honestly claim to have relics from the future that doubled as personal effects of heroes who saved the world. She stood to make a fair chunk of coin when all of this was over.

Placing the book on the counter, the merchant turned her attention to the two small crates. The larger of the two crates was filled with the standard every-day orders. It contained things like patching and repair kits for tents and clothing, simple replacement weapons, cleaning supplies, and medical goods like vulneraries and the energizing recovery potion. She felt a warm blush creep into her cheeks at the thought of how often that last item was showing up on her invoices lately.

The second crate was the pandora’s box of exciting mystery items that had been deemed unfit for the general public. Anna felt her stomach flutter as she traced her fingertips over the lid to the wooden box for a moment. Holding her breath, she lifted it, squinting slightly as if the glory of what might be hidden inside had the potential to blind her. The box could have been filled with cursed totems, gnarled magic wands, maybe even some sort of legendary transforming sword that tapped into a royal bloodline!

The truth, as is often the case, was a bit of a letdown.

The contents of ‘forbidden crate’ appeared to mostly be research materials that the Shepards had likely requested, and items that were more oddities than they were dangerous artifacts. She unloaded a handful of dusty tomes and scrolls, making a pile of magical texts on the counter. Next to that she placed a small vial filled with a viscous white fluid, and next to that an intricate box with both a dragon stone and a beast stone inside. Next, she produced a stone about the size of her palm that seemed to buzz when she touched it. Again she found herself blushing slightly, blaming the sordid nature of the book for causing her to arrive at possible uses for such a thing so quickly.

Perhaps most curious was the last item, a small wooden figure that appeared to have been carved in the likeness of one of the Anna sisters. It wasn’t the first time that Anna had seen a fan item that one of their customers had made. At some point, someone had started a rumour that having an ‘Anna charm’ could bring good luck to a merchant’s shop. It seemed like the kind of clever marketing strategy that she would have come up with. If one of her sisters had started the rumour for that reason, none of them were admitting it. If this was one of those tokens, it certainly raised some questions though.

The carved figurine depicted an Anna in a suggestive pose, and not much of anything else. Unlike the other items that had notes tied to them to explain why they were unsuitable for the public, this was pretty self-explanatory. Perhaps a note would have answered some of the many questions Anna now had though. Who made it? Why? Had they they been working off of a live model? That had caused the burning in Anna’s cheeks to intensify as she imagined herself posing for a craftsman making a lewd totem like this one. Her fantasy slowly began to get away from her, filling in the craftsman with Robin, and adding a second subject to the risqué figurine.

Anna swallowed hard, and hurriedly put the figurine down on her counter. In her rush, she jostled the small vial with the back of her hand, sending it tumbling off the counter and to the floor of her shop. She winced, expecting to hear the glass shatter. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the the vial itself was still intact, but the stopper had been jostled free, and the cloudy white liquid had escaped. A bit of the contents of the vial had splashed on her cape, while the rest formed a puddle, seeping through her baseboards behind the counter.

With a long sigh, the merchant crouched down, picking up the vial. The label painted onto the glass titled the potion as ‘Succubus Kiss’. She let out a defeated and frustrated sigh. The name said it all. This was some love potion or aphrodisiac or something. At least that meant that it was unlikely to burn a hole through her floor. It smelled faintly of sour milk. If she had to guess, Anna would have said that was what the potion actually was, and any effect it had was a placebo. It was probably better not to ingest it though.

Anna quickly flipped open the note that was tied around the vial’s neck, hoping it would explain why this snake oil was in the dangerous items crate. Another defeated sigh escaped her lips as she lazily read over the note:

> _Hey Sis. This potion helps get someone in the mood. It’s pretty potent too. It was a good thing I wasn’t in a town when I tested it, or I’d probably have offered a ‘special service’ to everyone in town. Maybe the Shepards can use it for something, but you probably shouldn’t drink it unless you are ready to be offering your ‘special services’ to all those beefy soldiers in the Shepards._

The note had been signed with a cartoonish depiction of Anna’s face, sticking out her tongue and winking. Anna was sure that the note was all exaggeration. Most likely her traveling sister having an itch that begged for some satisfaction was just coincidence.

She shook her head slowly as she got back up, dropping the empty vial back on her counter. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, feeling some residue from the potion between her digits. What a dumb story the note had told. As if a taste of whatever this was could leave her with an insatiable hunger of the other variety. Who would ever fall for such an obvious lie?

Anna stared at her fingertips for a long moment, before she realized that her mind had begun to wander a little bit. This was silly. Even if the potion had actually done what her sister had suggested, it was all gone now. Well…except for what was on her fingers. The merchant shook her head and hurriedly wiped her hand with the cape that she already needed to change out of. Better to be rid of all of it so that it didn’t linger in her thoughts.

This was all probably just some elaborate joke that her sister was playing on her. The merchant chuckled softly as she placed the rest of the ‘dangerous’ goods back into their crate and hefted it up. When she ran into her sister they’d surely have a laugh about all of this. For now, she had a fair bit of categorizing and sorting to do to get those research materials to the right people. Also, there was that lewd figurine to deal with. Only the gods knew what her sister expected her to do with such a thing. She felt her cheeks burn again as she wondered if she might know a Shepard or two who would be interested in purchasing it for their own.

oOoOo

Robin let out a low yawn as he opened the door to Anna’s shop. He’d run into the traveling Anna during breakfast. Those conversations always felt a little awkward. He liked to think that he knew enough to be able to tell the Annas apart. Every time one of the merchant sisters crossed their path, he had that twisting moment of doubt, and the stark realization that he didn’t even know how much he didn’t know. He always got a twisting feeling in his gut that if his Anna wanted to abandon the Shepards, escape was just a costume change away.

After compartmentalizing his anxiety over how easy it would be for Anna to abandon the Shepards, he had a pleasant conversation with her sister. She’d just stopped in to drop off a shipment of new inventory. She’d winked when she’d told him that her crate of unusual items had some rare gems in it. He wasn’t entirely sure what the wink meant, beyond the fact that she was being coy and vaguely suggestive. In any case, if these rare gems that the traveling merchant was talking about were something that could be useful in their battles, they were always worth investigating.

The young strategist smiled softly as he looked over the counter, seeing that Anna had stepped out for a moment. His gaze glided over the polished wooden surface of the counter, settling on the weathered book for a moment. He seemed to remember seeing it in the personal effects of one of the future children. He’d asked Noire if she knew anything about it, but timid girl that she was, she’d blushed and asserted that she knew nothing. It was only after Tharja had leafed through its pages that they’d learned that it was a novel of an adult nature.

Robin sighed softly and opened the book to a space a few pages before the bookmark. Quickly speed-reading the section that the reader had left it in had left a slight blush on Robin’s cheeks. The novel was apparently of a _very_ adult nature. He was more than a little surprised to see that Anna was reading something with scenarios like that in it. Everyone had dark fantasies that they thought about every once in a while, he supposed.

Putting the book back onto the counter, his eyes shifted over to the empty vial with the note tied to its neck. Curiosity getting the best of him, he picked up the bottle and skimmed through the note. The content of the note that described the previous contents of the vial made Robin’s mouth go dry.

Tharja had always been telling him that Anna was always just looking for an excuse to indulge in her inner desires. His eyes flashed back to the book before flicking back to the potion. Had Anna read that scene with the guards and the young maiden and taken the potion to give her the confidence to pursue such a thing? The rest of the world sank away, buried under his speeding heartbeat. When had she taken it? Was she already wandering the camp? Did he still have time to stop her?

Anna groaned as she stepped through the curtain to the back room, where she’d left her soiled cape. She was doing her best to rub her back, which was sore from so much bending over and lifting putting everything away. She was unprepared for the strategist vaulting over the counter and wrapping her up in a crushing that kept her from moving. The merchant girl blinked in confusion, her arms hanging weakly at her sides. The warmth of Robin’s body held close to hers was nice, but she wasn’t sure what exactly was going on here.

“I won’t let you go.” Robin wasn’t really thinking straight. His mind was filled with a flurry of thoughts. Did he really have the right to stop her if this was what she wanted? Should he have let her go if she really wanted to-? He didn’t want to think about that, “Potions like that are dangerous.”

Anna felt another confused blink coming on, but stopped when her eyes settled on the open book and the empty potion vial. Had he seen the two unrelated things, and made some sort of weird connection in his head? She blushed slightly at the possibility that he might have imagined her in such a tawdry scene. She slowly brought her trembling hands up, trying to decide if she should return the hug or not. She also sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, gently chewing on it for a moment as she tried not to think about what his panic might mean.

Her voice was a little shaky when she finally spoke, “My sister thought it might help loosen me up a bit.” She smiled weakly at how dumb that idea was now that she said it out loud.

“She’s wrong! I’m going to stop you from jumping on some random soldier.” He squeezed her tighter, as if doing so would serve better to stop her.

Anna was flattered that he was so worried about her, but perhaps a little bit less if his concern was how this would effect the rest of the Shepards. She gently patted at his back, “Are you sure that _you_ should be holding me so close then?”

“I’ll take it all on myself.” Robin grit his teeth for a moment before making a confession that he’d been holding back, “I’m selfish. I don’t want to share you with anyone but Tharja.”

The merchant’s heart fluttered at that. She flattened her palms against his back and let her chin rest on his shoulder. She took a long breath before whispering, “You’d better take responsibility for that.”

Robin nodded slowly, “I’ll keep you here until you’ve ridden out the effects of the potion.” His eyes scanned the areas behind the counter, “Where would we find rope?”

Anna growled and gently bit Robin’s ear, “I’m not letting you tie me up.” How would him trussing her up be taking responsibility anyway?

The strategist grit his teeth again. That was definitely going to change things. He wouldn’t even be able to get Tharja to help him like this. He slowly turned them around so that he could look over the rest of the shop. Surely there was something in here that he could use to solve this problem. His eyes settled on the crate full of standard goods, which included some of the recovery potion. He supposed in a pinch he could use that to keep his energy up so that he could keep her from escaping.

Any thoughts he’d been having were interrupted by the sound of the bell at the door. The strategist had moved at a hurried pace, placing his hands on Anna’s shoulders and pushing her under the counter to hider her. He wasn’t entirely sure why. Perhaps he was worried that someone might think they’d seen something that they hadn’t. It wasn’t like he or Tharja had been advertising the fact that they’d included Anna in their fun. It was just as likely that he was worried if she saw anyone else it might trigger her potion and set things in motion.

Being shoved under the counter had not exactly been part of Anna’s plan either. It was not entirely comfortable being shoved under the counter like overturned crate that she used as a step-stool to reach the higher shelves. Casting Robin a frustrated glare, she pushed the crate out between his legs with the heel of her boot. Hiding her out of sight hadn’t exactly been what she’d imagined when he’d said he planned to help her ride out the potion that she hadn’t actually consumed.

The person who had entered the shop was the visiting Anna. She walked in, her hands behind her back as she looked around the shop again. She stopped for a moment when she saw Robin standing behind the counter, having expected to see someone else there. She narrowed her eyes briefly before taking a few more steps into the shop.

“I didn’t know my sister had started hiring help.” The redheaded wanderer chuckled, “I guess with a shop like this she could use it, but it wouldn’t be a problem if she hadn’t settled down.”

Robin narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the other Anna, “Settling down was the only way she would have been able to open a shop like this. Maybe you should think about it.”

The wandering Anna smirked softly and sauntered over to the counter, “I can’t help that we Annas are wanderers at heart.” She trailed her eyes over Robin’s stern features for a long moment, “I’ll admit that she’s a bit of an odd duck, but I’m sure this phase will pass. She’ll remember that there is more coin to be found by being a traveling merchant like me.”

The Anna under the counter felt her body droop at the words she was hearing. She’d always known that her sisters thought she was a little bit odd. While they’d focused all of their attention on earning coin, she’d spent spent some of her time learning the sword and bow to defend herself. She had always been comfortable with the weird looks she’d gotten, because she knew that her differences meant she could protect her sisters. Then she’d joined the Shepards, and was wielding her sword for a cause. She’d been able to ignore the whispers behind her back, but it hurt to hear it so clearly.

“That would be a problem.” Robin spoke softly, his face still stoic and emotionless, “We’ve grown to count on Anna.”

The wandering merchant shrugged, “That’s the thing about us Annas. If you’ve got a pocket full of coin you can count on finding one.” She rapped a rhythm against the top of the counter with her fingertips, “You’d cut out the markup by dealing with us directly.”

Under the counter Anna was shuddering softly. All of her terrible secrets were coming out. While it was slight, she was charging the Shepards a bit of a markup. She had to in order to keep herself in the black. If he thought about the costs of outfitting her for battle, treating her when she was wounded, and every other little cost, sending her packing was the right thing to do financially. She ran through the ledger in her mind, seeing if there was something she could do to cut costs. Was there a way that she could make it seem less of a waste of money to keep her around?

“No thank you.” Robin spoke the words slowly, to make sure there was no misunderstanding, “I like my Anna just fine.”

A deep blush stained the cheeks of the Anna under the counter as she shifted uncomfortably on her knees. The way Robin was standing up for her had her heart racing. Having him refer to her as ‘his Anna’ had sent a shiver of delight down her spine as she thought of all of the wonderful ways she could interpret that. She brought her hand to her mouth, gently biting on her thumb to keep herself form making any noise.

The traveling Anna sighed softly, letting her eyes wander around the shop again. They stopped suddenly on the empty vial. Her eyes focused on it for a long moment before flashing back to the man behind the counter. She smirked softly and brought her hand up, tapping her chin with an extended index finger, “You know…” She slowly leaned over the counter again, doing her best to make a show of it, “If it is just ‘_customer service_’ that you’re looking for…” She slowly trailed her fingertip down her neck and towards the valley of her breasts, throwing away any subtlety.

Robin swallowed a little nervously. The Anna that he was used to liked to flirt and tease, but he couldn’t remember her ever being this forward before. Was this the way that all of the Annas were? He caught himself imagining being lured away by the Anna across the table and finding himself surrounded by the redheaded merchants before being pulled into a decadent display of debauchery. Clearly the woman on the other side of the counter was very dangerous.

He coughed, “I am satisfied with my Anna.” He looked to the side, hoping that she couldn’t see his blush.

“Boo.” The traveling merchant pouted, “You’re no fun.” She pushed herself back, and crossed her arms over her chest, “Just like her, no sense of adventure.”

Under the counter, Anna was started to get mad. What was her sister trying to pull? First had been trying to cut her out of the business, and now she was trying to seduce Robin? This visitor was trying to stomp all over her turf. What did her sister even mean, saying that she had no sense of adventure? Of course she had a sense of adventure. She narrowed her eyes as she looked forward at the front of Robin’s pants. When it came to a sense of adventure she had that in spades. She’d show them who didn’t have a sense of adventure.

Robin gripped the edge of the counter when he felt Anna’s hands working on the front of his pants. It occurred to him now that hiding someone who was under the influence of a potent aphrodisiac under the counter he had to stand behind, may not have been wise. He wanted to slap away Anna’s hands, as this wasn’t the appropriate time, but explaining that to her sister was going to be a challenge. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, and hide all of his reactions as just mild annoyance with the woman on the other side of the counter.

“Anna is plenty adventurous.” He spoke, trying not to hurry the words too much.

The traveling Anna chuckled and plucked the empty vial from the counter, “Well, she almost certainly is if she’s the one who took this.” She spun the vial in her practiced fingers before closing her palm around it, “If it hit her like it hit me, she’s probably being very adventurous with some soldiers in the barracks by now.”

Robin winced slightly. As the words had hit his ears, he’d felt the warm wetness of Anna’s mouth close around his rigid length. This was definitely something that he should have seen coming. He should have found a different place to hide Anna, but at least this way he knew she wasn’t escaping. At least this way he knew that the Anna on the other side of the counter was wrong. He tightened his grip on the edge of the counter, clenching his jaw to keep from letting any noises slip out.

With a soft chuckle, the traveling Anna leaned back against a set of shelves, “This will be good for her.” She opened her hand, revealing that the empty vial had seemingly vanished into thin air, “This will help her _bang out_ all of that stress.” The traveling merchant smirked, a little too proud of her innuendo, “If the memory of what she did leaves her so mortified that she goes back to being a traveling merchant like she should be, well…”

Robin shuddered as he felt Anna’s tongue tease around the head of his length for a moment before her head rocked forward to claim more of him with her mouth. He tried to think of something else, in the hopes of keeping the mind-numbing pleasure from overtaking his senses. Luckily, the traveling Anna had said something that had itched at the back of his brain as a strategist. She was laying everything out, monologuing like she was the villain in some cheap novel.

“Are you-” He stopped, swallowing back the noise that had threatened to betray what was happening under the counter, “Are you saying you _planned_ this?”

The traveling Anna shrugged as she toyed with something that she’d taken off of one of the shelves, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s just precious that you want to treat her like she’s family, but in the end, the only thing you can count on is coin.” She looked up at Robin, the fake smile of a merchant no longer gracing her lips, “It’s about time she learned that lesson.”

The strategist squeezed at the edge of the counter. Anna’s assault on him had slowed, but any gap that her dwindling attentions had left had been filled with anger at the woman on the other side of the counter. She’d set her sister up in some diabolical game, all to provide some morbid teaching moment. Everything that had been happening here had been some devious plan to take away Anna’s smile, to make her a pariah. It had all been a plan to make Anna leave. Why?

“Are you jealous?” Robin stared at the unfamiliar Anna.

The traveling merchant blanched at the question, “What? What are you talking about?”

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Robin continued, “You’re stuck traveling around the wilderness, wishing that you had someplace like the Shepards to call home.”

“As if I’d ever want to be tied down to a single set of clients.” The visitor turned her head away, letting out a frustrated breath that caused her bangs to dance on her forehead.

Robin chuckled softly, only now realizing how much his brow had begun to sweat from the effort of holding back, “If you want, you can visit us more often.” He adopted his best attempt at Anna’s merchant smile, “Unfortunately, I need my current Anna, so I won’t be letting her go anywhere.”

The strategist struggled for a moment to hold himself up with the edge of the counter as the Anna hidden beneath it suddenly redoubled her efforts. It seemed that the potion had not so thoroughly robbed her of her wits that she’d been attacking him mindlessly. He planned to have a stern talking to her about what kind of teasing was appropriate after her sister had taken her leave of them.

The traveling Anna let out another frustrated breath, crossing her arms over her chest. She cast a quick glare towards Robin before turning away again in an attempt to hide the soft blush that had appeared on her cheeks, “Whatever.” With that she pushed off of the shelves and headed towards the door, “We’ll see if your word is as true as coin soon enough.”

Robin shuddered as he felt one of Anna’s hands on his behind for a moment before she began using her grip to make the bobbing of her head that much deeper. He squeezed his eyes shut, calling on the last reserves of his resolve as the other Anna was leaving the shop. He grunted softly, before calling out, “If you wouldn’t mind-” He gasped through his teeth at a sensation that seemed like Anna was trying to swallow him whole, “Would you -ngh- lock the door behind you?” His body was shuddering with the effort of holding himself back and keeping his voice as level as possible.

The traveling Anna made a rude noise before closing the door to the shop, perhaps a little too hard behind her. Robin held his breath, half to hold back the noises he was sure he’d make, and half in an attempt to listen for the lock. Finally he let out the breath and slumped back against the shelves behind the counter. He looked under the counter to see the very pleased looking Anna, a trickle of his orgasm escaping the corner of her mouth. She’d buried one of her hands down the front of her pants, and the one that she’d been using to hold his behind was now playing with the front of her corset. He could hear the lewd sound of her swallowing her sticky prize as she watched him from under her counter.

The strategist let out a long breath as he tried to steady himself against the shelves, “You should know better than to drink strange potions.”

Anna sensuously licked her lips as she looked up at Robin. She wanted to live in the fantasy of the potion a little bit longer. She wanted to see just how far he would go to protect her good name so that the soldiers wouldn’t talk about her behind her back. The thought of playing a little trick on the man who so often took advantage of Tharja’s tricks felt sweet. It left a warm feeling in her core that begged for relief. Her lips trembled as she tried to find that relief with her own fingers. The only reason she didn’t let the trick continue was because of the sweet way that he had stood up for her. He deserved her complete honesty after that.

“I didn’t.” She smiled as she watched his expression change with a wave of different emotions, “But if I had, I’d be glad you were the one to find me.” She whimpered as she withdrew her fingers, holding the sex-slick hand out so he could help her up, “If I’m going to have sex with a guy I’d rather it be someone I love.”

Her blush intensified as she recognized the confession that she’d just made. She coiled her fingers around the had he offered to help her, and pulled herself up to her feet. Even though she’d just swallowed a load of his baby batter, knowing that she’d just dropped the big word made it hard for her to meet his gaze. She found herself looking for something else to fill her attention, and had settled on nervously fiddling with the fasteners of her half gloves.

Robin watched her nervous twitching, letting her sit in it for a few long moments. It was the least she deserved after forcing him to try and keep a straight face for her sister while she had her fun under the counter. Everything had worked out in the end, and he couldn’t deny that trying to keep it under wraps had been exciting. He supposed at this point, he was just glad that things hadn’t gone the way that he’d feared.

“So all of that under the counter wasn’t because of some potion?” He let out a long breath as he let himself relax against the shelves a bit more, “I guess I should be relieved that I don’t have to worry about you sneaking off to the barracks then.”

Anna chuckled softly before turning away from him and polishing the counter, “Yeah…” She found herself looking for marks that he might have left in it from how hard he’d gripped it, “Was that why you asked her to lock the door behind her?”

Robin shrugged, finally catching his breath, “When I thought you were under the influence of a potion, I figured I’d have to come up with a way to keep you here.”

Anna chuckled softly and hopped up onto the edge of the counter, leaning back over it to try and get a better view of the door, “I guess locking the door is one way to-WHaah!” She gasped as suddenly her legs were swept up and she found her back flat against the smooth surface of the counter. Her hands had searched desperately for something to hold her up, finding the edge of the counter and trying to pull hard enough to keep herself from crashing into it.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her legs hoisted over Robin’s shoulders. His hands toyed with her loose belt for a moment before pulling it over her hips and to her knees. She shuddered as the cool air hit her undergarments, still soaked through from the efforts of her fingers earlier. She moaned softly as she felt his fingers find the edges of her underwear before encouraging them to follow her belt and pants on a journey to her knees. Even after what had transpired under the counter, the feel of his hungry eyes burning over her bared skin made the merchant look away, her cheeks stained with a nervous blush.

Her heart nearly stopped when she looked back to the door. Had her sister actually locked it? She wasn’t sure anymore. Surely, if Robin was doing this, she had locked the door. Was that how her door usually looked when it was locked? Her mind was lost in a whirl of questions that seemed to have nothing to do with the position that she’d suddenly found herself in. Suddenly she had the moment of clarity that reminded why the status of the door was still important.

“Wait, I should check the d-AURGH!” Her eyes went wide as Robin pushed his hips forward. Stepping onto her step-stool crate had put him at the perfect height for burying his length deep into her molten core. The sudden sense of fullness left the merchant shuddering in pleasure, her legs feeling helplessly weak over Robin’s shoulders. She tried to squirm, but the way he had her pinned to the counter made it nearly impossible. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Robin chose the moment to deliver a rough thrust, robbing her of the ability to utter anything beyond a dark moan.

Anna gripped tightly to the edge of the counter as if holding onto it might let her hold onto her sanity. She whimpered and cast her gaze back to the door, “What if -AHN!- someone comes in-Nnnnghnn!?”

Robin grunted as he continued to roughly pound his hips against Anna’s, “I’ll let you -ughn- sell them something -ufff- after.”

Anna let go of the edge of the counter, her hands flying up to cover her face, “They’ll seeEEEEEE!” Her body shuddered as she suddenly realized that letting go of the countertop meant that she’d let go of her last illusion of control.

“Good.” Robin grunted as he firmed up his grip on the merchant’s hips, pulling her deeper into his thrusts. He growled possessively as he held her her close. After her love confession, he wasn’t so worried if anyone saw anymore. Who were they going to tell? Tharja had set the ball rolling on this moment. The worst case scenario, word got back to Anna’s sisters, and given that one of them thought she’d successfully drugged Anna, that was going to be an odd conversation.

Anna’s body shuddered as Robin’s response echoed in her ears. The confirmation that he didn’t care who saw them had been her permission to give up completely. Her hands clamped down over her mouth, but ultimately failed to stop her wanton moans from slipping through her fingers. With her knees bent over his shoulders, and his hands lifting her hips just slightly off of the counter, she couldn’t even thrust back. Having abandoned her grip on the edge of the counter, she’d truly surrendered herself to his control. The knowledge that she couldn’t stop him even if she wanted to left her body shivering as white hot pleasure danced along her nerves.

Robin grunted again as he felt Anna’s body squeeze him tighter, feeling her body arch under the force of the orgasm that had was roaring through the merchant’s lithe frame. The quivering pulses of her sex around his length did little to slow the pace of his bucking hips. He brought one hand up, pulling Anna’s fingers away from her mouth to free the gasps and moans that she’d been keeping captive. A moment later he’d leaned further over her, pinning her legs to her chest with his body, and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Searching for anything to hold onto, the merchant wrapped her arms around Robin’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her shameless moans were swallowed into his kiss. The wet slapping of his hips against her own as he gripped the far edge of the counter with his free hand, seeming intent on using the new leverage to pierce into Anna’s deepest regions. The haze of passion had left the merchant’s mind all but blank, lost to anything but the glorious sensation of the friction of his hard cock sliding in and out of her soaked passage.

The thrusts of the strategists continued, taking on a more fevered and unstable tempo. Anna’s moans took on a more fevered pitch as she felt him twitching and swelling within her depths, a last warning that she’d become all too familiar with. She broke the kiss, burying her face in the crook of his neck to muffle the pleasured howl that was response to his final thrust. Her world exploded into white hot pleasure as she felt him unleash his essence deep inside of her, only adding more fuel to the fire of her core.

The merchant shuddered in the aftershocks of what she’d just been through. Her arms still clung desperately to Robin’s neck, afraid that if she let go she might start to float away. Her breath was coming in soft shuddering gasps as she tried to get a handle on herself in the slow floating descent of post-coital bliss. As the stars that had been dancing behind her eyelids finally began to subside, Anna loosened her grip on Robin, letting her sex-exhausted body slump back onto the top of the counter.

Robin took a slow step back, gently lowering Anna’s legs to dangle over the edge of the counter, and catch the edge of the crate he’d been standing on. His breathing was still laboured as he reached over, nabbing a recovery potion from the crate of supplies that Anna had not yet put away. He popped the cork, and tipped it to his lips, taking a moment to feel it while pulling up his pants. He quickly palming a few more of the potions for the road, replacing them with a handful of coins.

Anna groaned as she felt Robin lift her off of the table, cradling her in his arms. She looked up into his eyes, completely exhausted, and disinclined to fight against being carried like a princess. She grabbed onto his coat, snuggling into his chest slightly.

When he started to move, the merchant murmured softly, “Where are we going?”

“As good as your counter is, I thought we should return to bed before continuing.” He carried the merchant girl around the counter towards the front of the store.

Anna chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, “There’s a bed in the back.” She buried her face in his chest, hoping that he couldn’t feel the head of her burning blush, “I know it’s selfish, I just want to have you all to myself for just a little bit longer.”

Robin let out a long breath. If Tharja was going to be mad, taking a little bit more time wasn’t likely to make her any more mad. In the end, this was kind of her fault anyway. She’d been pushing Anna to be true to her feelings and express herself with all of those tricks of hers. Chances were that the shadowy witch would be proud of Anna for speaking her mind and being a little selfish. With Tharja, chances were that she’d be mad at him for not taking the merchant girl up on her offer to investigate the bed in the back room.

“Alright, but if we’re going to be here that long, you’d better be prepared to help me pick out a present to take back to Tharja tonight. He smiled softly as he changed his course to the back room.

The merchant shivered with anticipation as she snuggled into Robin’s arms. She bit the edge of her thumb, her mind already starting to turn with the devious plans of a merchant, “I think I know just the thing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that chapter was for sure not supposed to be that long.
> 
> I've wanted to take a stab at the classic stealth-sex under the desk scene since reading it in JLDavenport's A Bargain At Twice The Price way back when I was just reading fanfiction instead of writing it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it here, but then the story just kind of headed in a direction where it was happening.
> 
> Anyway, I think this is probably it. I mean, as an ending I really like this, because we had some character growth, and things have evolved, while also making a neat little circle back to the beginning with Robin searching for a gift for Tharja.
> 
> On the other hand, I could see myself writing a sweet little epilogue, answering some questions that probably no one will ask, and dancing through even more sinfully sweet goodness...hmmm...decisions, decisions...
> 
> Will I set out to write a quick and sweet epilogue that somehow balloons to full-chapter length? What kind of devious merchant scheme is Anna thinking up in her head? Will it be enough to sooth Tharja's frustration at not being included in this chapter? What was going on with that traveling Anna? After struggling through a scene with two Annas in it, am I now terrified at the idea of ever having to write two Annas in the same scene again? Have I thought up answers to some questions that I'm sure no one is asking themselves? Have I already prepared an amazing title should I end up doing the epilogue!? Will I forget that "vial" and "vail" are two different words and have to go in and fix typos that are months old again!? Tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!
> 
> ...or again, maybe don't. I'm not sure if I'm writing any more of this story at this point.


End file.
